I Promise
by Atsuroku
Summary: Uru'baen is home to Kavalnir. In a recent turn of events, she must seek friendship in Agathore and Murtagh, and discover worlds of adventure. Thanks to wolf.gren for the title.
1. Prologue: Past And Present

Prologue: Past & Present

Under dark skies and an everlasting evil, the world of Alagaësia has lived for fifteen years with a heart of fear. Separated by vast deserts and unconquerable mountains, it has been home to a number of creatures: elves, dwarves, humans, and even the Urgals.

This land was not always so deleterious. There was a time of peace, hope, and prosperity. This was the time of the Dragon Riders. They strived to keep a peaceful land and good will towards all creatures in Alagaësia. Skies were full of clouds, dragons, and the Riders who commanded them soared upon their backs. Everything was this way, until one Rider chose to rebel against his fellow Riders. His name, the name of the present king over Alagaësia, was Galbatorix.

Rising through the ranks with such skill as his, Galbatorix was able to surpass his masters and Riders before him. He was exceptionally skilled in magic. Galbatorix was destined to be a great Rider. That is, until he made a mistake that he could not possibly erase from his past.

Galbatorix decided to take a trip with two friends of his. While resting one night, his group was ambushed, and Galbatorix's young dragon was murdered. Devastated, he hid. Deciding to plead for another dragon, Galbatorix returned to the Riders alone. Denied this wish, he retreated into hiding once more. Upon finding Galbatorix, another Rider called Morzan joined forces with this evil man. Galbatorix gathered twelve other followers after Morzan, calling them the Thirteen Forsworn.

As Morzan joined Galbatorix, he was asked by this man himself to help steal another dragon hatchling. The black dragon hatchling, called Shruikan, remained at Galbatorix's side.

Galbatorix then hunted down Vrael, the only Rider that could withstand him, and defeated him. With this act, he anointed himself as king over Alagaësia.

Eventually, the Forsworn were eliminated, but not before killing many other Riders and normal beings as well. Only one of the Forsworn continued his legacy: Morzan. His offspring's whereabouts are currently unknown. But, sure that Galbatorix will take this opportunity to rebuild his power over Alagaësia, the elves and Varden have been watching Galbatorix's every move, and until recently, ferrying a dragon egg between the Varden and Ellesméra, the elf city. They are at an attempt to restore the Riders as well. One such Rider has risen to assist the Varden. This Rider's name is Eragon.


	2. Chapter 1: Kavalnir

Chapter I: Kavalnir

Kavalnir steadied herself upon Ry'Avaan's saddle. On her back was a quiver stocked with fresh arrows. In her hand, an oak bow she had received as a sixteenth birthday present. To untrained eyes, Kavalnir might look like a disguised woman, one pretending to be a man. But to the city of Urû'baen, the city of Men, they saw her as an equal. Kavalnir was at the midpoint in her pre-adult years. She was seventeen, and already an experienced archer. Upon Ry'Avaan, Kavalnir decided where she was to go.

Through the city of Urû'baen, she saw dirty laborers, suffering women, and starving children trailing behind their weary mothers. As he walked, the dirt street transformed under Ry'Avaan's hooves, making the journey a little smoother on the stallion. Through Kavalnir's electric blue eyes, she noticed a crowd of villagers in a clearing. They were talking amongst themselves, and standing out from the familiar Urû'baen crowd was one man taller than any Kavalnir had ever seen. The chatter had become much better to hear as the girl approached. The conversation cut in quickly.

"I do not take my storytelling lightly. What you have heard is one-hundred percent factual." Said the taller, middle-aged man. His face was masked under gray scruff and dirt. A smaller innkeeper shouted her rebuttal.

"So what you are saying is true, indeed?" Her silver hair curled around her shoulders, but bounced as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She was silent for a moment, and then turned to look directly into Kavalnir's eyes. The innkeeper's eyes grew wide, revealing bloodshot veins. Her mouth hung open for a moment. She fumbled around, trying to find the sleeve of the storyteller's robe. He looked also, noticing Kavalnir sitting atop the horse. He turned to the crowd.

The storyteller's voice was inaudible. "I suggest you never speak of this publicly again." He turned his back to the crowd, and then began walking north, the direction to the town Carvahall. The gap where he was standing closed and the circle grew tighter. A few men waited for a word, but after being upset by no reply, they shrugged and left as well. The innkeeper woman began shooing away the rest of the crowd. Kavalnir heard them mumble as they walked by.

_I have never seen such…idiocy, _thought Kavalnir as she eyed the awkwardly dressed citizens of Urû'baen. When she looked ahead again, Kavalnir recognized one woman walking towards Ry'Avaan and herself.

The woman she had begun to work for many months ago was headed straight for Kavalnir. When she approached the horse, she simply looked up and smiled. Her short blonde hair hung in the way of her gorgeous green eyes. Dirt smeared the woman's cheeks, and her hands were very slim, revealing dark veins that ran along her hand and wrist.

The woman, called Josephine, put one veined hand on Kavalnir's. The other Kavalnir followed from the shoulder, to the elbow, then to the wrist. Her arms were bluish, obviously from standing outside in the cold for so long. Josephine was never usually out so long, only for emergencies.

_Is something wrong?_

"Josephine…I ask you, do you need any help today?" It was Kavalnir's break day, and she wanted to go hunting in the nearby forest. But the pay that gave her arrows and a bow was calling to her now. "I know its' my day off, but is there anything you want me to do? I won't ask for money."

Josephine shook her head.

"Not even a crown!"

Josephine had been paying Kavalnir in gold ever since she started working. She had hired Kavalnir to do extra work around the house that she could not accomplish alone. Josephine was pregnant, but could still do many things around the house. Nearing the end of her time, Josephine restrained herself to the inside work.

Her free hand waved as if to say "no". It fell back to her side after a moment. She kept her right hand on Kavalnir's the entire time. Behind Josephine's golden hair, she blinked a bit blindly. She leaned as far as she could to Ry'Avaan, still looking at Kavalnir. Josephine coughed for a moment before speaking at last.

"Nay, I do not seek your help. It is your day off, and I will let you have it." Josephine then grew slightly pale. "Today…" she began, then leaned down for a moment to collect herself. "Today I want you to enjoy yourself. I want you to enjoy today and the rest of the days that belong to this year." She eyed Kavalnir's key nervously. The key she carried was one to get into Josephine's house in case of emergencies.

_There are only _months _before the end of this year. Is there something that I'll have to do when the New Year begins? _

Again, Josephine eyed the key. "My key," she said. "Hand me my key."

_Is she letting me go?_

Josephine's hand was outstretched close enough to the key. Kavalnir eyed the woman warily as she untied the knot on the back of her neck. She placed it in Josephine's hand. Her fingers closed around the key as Kavalnir let go.

Kavalnir's hand shook as she took Ry'Avaan's rein again. "Am I being fired? Let go? Why do you ask for the key?" Her head was buzzing with questions.

Josephine simply stared. After a moment, she couldn't blink back tears.

"Josephine…I depend on your gold! It helps me pay for the things I need. It helps me get by!" Kavalnir felt a pang in her heart. "Where am I supposed to get more gold like yours?" She dismounted Ry'Avaan smoothly. When Josephine saw the bow, she stepped back.

"Kavalnir, I…I had to. It was for your own good." Tears filled Josephine's eyes as she turned her back to Kavalnir. "Plus the good of Urû'baen. I'm sorry." This time, Josephine's speaking was low and serious. But before Kavalnir could reply, Josephine had already begun walking north towards her home.

Awestruck, Kavalnir had turned to face her horse. Instead of seeing fur and mane, she saw the well on the opposite side of the road. On the path before her, Kavalnir's quiver and sack had been left.

"Ry'Avaan?" Kavalnir said quietly into the air. A woman's shrill to her left told her that Ry'Avaan had wandered into the main portion of Urû'baen's outer village.

Kavalnir strapped her quiver to her back, and then picked up the sack from the moist earth. She ran to the east, pushing past an elderly couple. Not turning to apologize, she continued onto the cobblestone of the main village. In the center of the stone, Kavalnir saw Ry'Avaan and froze. Two guards were standing closely in front of him; his front legs were reared back in fright. The guard's weapons were ready to attack the beast.

An unusual sensation swept itself over Kavalnir. Suddenly, she had a sense of knowing. In her mind, she pictured Ry'Avaan stopping on the spot. Flashing in her brain was the word "stop". As she tried to utter the word, all that came out was "Ry'Avaan! _LETTA!_" Her hand was reaching to the horse and her retreated from the guards. But instead of coming towards Kavalnir, Ry'Avaan simply stood in his place. Though the wind had spontaneously begun blowing extremely hard, the stallion's hair was perfectly still. The guards had already retreated.

As soon as the feeling came, it left Kavalnir's body. Her legs became heavy, and her outstretched hand had become tired and numb. Her eyes fluttered closed, and Kavalnir's legs gave out. Though she was not dead, she was extremely unconscious.

A boy of no more than twenty rushed to the girl's aid. He knelt to catch her, and as the weight collided with his arms, he let out a stifled cry. An arrow had cut his bare arm. The boy stood up with Kavalnir in his arms. He strode over to Ry'Avaan and put her in the saddle, leaving her pack behind. Taking the reins, the boy led Ry'Avaan eastward towards his home place.

The tall man from the circle had been watching from a shadow. His hood was up, concealing his face. The short innkeeper walked up beside him. Her face was hard and unknowing. She looked up at the man, suddenly worried.

"What has happened here, Traav?" the woman asked. "I heard screaming."

The taller man shifted his gaze down to the woman. He removed his hood, revealing just as hard as a face as the woman's. He looked back at the scene, then the sky. Above him, dark clouds circled over Urû'baen. The city of Men was to change.

"I fear," he said in a low voice, " that our friend has triggered the start of the New Age."

The woman was not fazed. "So?"

"So!" said the man. "So the Rebuilding Time has _begun_."

As he said this, the woman looked up at the sky herself, and then openly gasped.


	3. Chapter 2: Agathore the Farmboy

Chapter II: Agathore the Farmboy

_WAKE UP!_ A voice rang in Kavalnir's subconscious.

_PLEASE!_

_Away,_ Kavalnir rejected the voice. _I am tired. Let me sleep._

A cold burst of water flooded the girl's face, and she was extracted from her sleep. She removed water from her eyes and face, but remembering her previous feat, shrinking back into her thoughts. Kavalnir's head was still a bit heavy as she sat upright. She found herself lying on a makeshift cot. Horse hay and stable blankets were piled on top of one another, creating an itchy soft bed.

Around her, Kavalnir saw empty stables and horse tack. Ry'Avaan was comfortably resting beside his master.

Kavalnir leaned back slightly, waiting for someone to discover her. The boy who had saved Kavalnir from broken limbs and surely a cracked skull appeared behind Ry'Avaan. His tanned face glowed when he saw that the girl was finally awake. Around his cheekbones hung dark mahogany strands of hair, almost like an image of what Kavalnir had seen in a dream many years ago.

Stretching from the boy's left shoulder to his elbow, a white cloth was wrapped tightly. This was certainly a wound from Kavalnir's arrows when she fell.

_Oops._ She laughed in her mind, embarrassed.

The boy's illuminating smile made Kavalnir smile herself. Quickly, she tried to stand to greet the boy. As she rose, her shoulder became overwhelmed with pain. Looking down at where the pain was radiating, Kavalnir saw that it was wrapped as well.

"Gently." The boy spoke softly, reaching for Kavalnir's arm to help her up. "That is quite a nasty gash to be worn by such a fair one as yourself." He smiled again.

Kavalnir burned red. "Thank you…for bandaging my arm, that is." She gained a balance and stood, petting Ry'Avaan softly. "Tell me your name, so that I may give a more proper thanks."

"Agathore." The boy spoke again. His voice was curious, like his dark eyes.

"Well," Kavalnir lowered herself into a girl's bowing position. "I thank you, Agathore, for saving me from my injury." Her honey brown hair fell into her eyes, and she pushed it back behind her good shoulder where it fell below her back.

"I saw your horse run into the square." Agathore said quietly. "He is quite a marvel. Muscled, fit, and a stunning color, all good qualities of a high-class stallion." He ran his hand over Ry'Avaan's mane in silence.

The horse snorted thoughtfully.

_He does know his stallions,_ said a voice in Kavalnir's head that was clearly not her own.

"You know your stallions," Kavalnir repeated.

Agathore smiled once more. "I have been raising horses since I was ten years old…my father taught me all I know." A heavy burden glimmered behind Agathore's stormy eyes.

"If only he could teach me more."

What does that mean?" Kavalnir said. "He should be able to."

"My father died three years ago, when I was fourteen years old." Quickly adding in her head, Kavalnir realized that Agathore was her age. He looked so much older than seventeen, though. Kavalnir titled her head to the left, trying to imagine Agathore as seventeen, not twenty.

"What did him in?" She couldn't help but asking. Her voice was hushed, so not to sound curious. Agathore rejected her gaze painfully.

"Galbatorix."

"Galbatorix…" Kavalnir repeated in a small whisper unheard by the average ear.

"My whole family was slaughtered. My mother, sister, and grandfather." Agathore's eyes slowly faded to red. Such a man as himself was to cry.

Kavalnir felt guilt in her stomach. "I'm sorry for asking. But, to tell you the truth, I don't have a family, either." All of Kavalnir's life, she lived in a spectrum of homes. Her most recent was Josephine, but taking recent events into account, Kavalnir was homeless again. Her hand rushed to her mouth, and Kavalnir tired to blink back tears. _Homeless,_ she thought sadly. _Now, I'll have to uproot and leave, just when I thought I was actually fitting into this place._

Agathore's hand was to his forehead, and his head hung down. Two loose strands fell neatly over his fingers. Kavalnir felt a pure sense of outreaching as she stood in the silence. The pain in her arm had subsided. All she felt was the numbing and throbbing sensation of a bandage wrapped too tightly.

"Agathore?" she looked up. Her rescuer looked as well. "Can you loosen the bandage on my arm? Just a little?"

The words to him were an order of sorts. "As you wish." He wiped his eyes on his shirt and stood up straight. Agathore was taller than most mean Kavalnir had ever met. His posture was perfect, almost a stance of nobility.

_He has the traces of an elf,_ Kavalnir thought for a moment. _Could he…?_ She cut off.

Agathore had taken Kavalnir's arm and began walking towards the tack station. Kavalnir hopped onto the table, sitting across from Agathore. She sat cross-legged as she usually did. Agathore pulled up a stool and began to untie the difficult bandage knot.

"Your adhesives are very well-made," Kavalnir commented. "You should sell them in the market."

Agathore laughed slightly. "Never, it's a secret only known to my family…well, me. I tend to keep it a secret as well." His eyes never shifted from his work.

"Amazing." Kavalnir said, not looking at the bandage, but at the boy.

"Nay, it's not amazing." Agathore's curious voice returned.

"What is it, then?"

"Breathtaking, spectacular, marvelous…"

Agathore faded after a moment.

"Aye?" Kavalnir said.

Agathore agreed.

"You are certainly curious!" he said, finally untying the intricate knot.

"Yeah, guess so." _And yourself?_

"I am curious, aren't I?" Agathore smiled.

"What?" Kavalnir shifted on the table.

"You asked 'and yourself' just now." Agathore's curiousness faded into a protest.

"I only thought of that!"

"I heard you clearly!" came the counter-argument. "It was your thought, sure, but it was out loud!"

Kavalnir gave in. "Alright." _How did he know I said that?_

Finally, Agathore spoke. "You said it, that's how I know."

_Stubborn._ The voice was Agathore's, but his lips did not move.

Kavalnir was taken aback. "Stubborn? Really?"

"What?" Agathore questioned. "I only thought of …" he cut off quickly.

Kavalnir's eyes focused on Agathore's, and they locked like electricity and thunder.

As if the time hadn't come soon enough, outside a crack of thunder made its appearance. The lock was broken, and the thunder cut itself short.

"That wasn't…thunder, was it?" Kavalnir got up from her perch, arm fully undone. Outside, the gray clouds loomed over Urû'baen in a silent evil.

The city of Men was changing.


	4. Chapter 3: Revelation

Chapter III: Revelation

As the stars began to rise, and all men returned from forging or hunting, only one house in Urû'baen was quiet. A small candlelit window to the left of the doorway flickered hours after the moon had risen. This candle was light to a small room, housing one cot and a small table and washbasin. On the cot, a battered cloak rested in a heap. Next to the cloak sat a finely crafted bow and small dagger. The room was empty of all life, except for the dancing candle flame. The washbasin still remained full of water, though it was only used earlier that morning. The surface of the water was still – if only for a moment.

Outside the room, the front door could be heard shutting lightly. The basin's water rippled softly then subsided to a steady beat matching footsteps quickly approaching the room. The door opened and a dirt-coated figure strode in carrying at his side an equally stained hand-and-a-half sword. The hilt was bruised, and the hand grasping it was covered in tiny cuts that dripped scarlet tears. Covering the wrist and forearm was a makeshift black bandage that was ripped in several places. It too was stained with blood.

The figure was tall, just barely reaching six feet. The candle's dim light shone on the face, revealing that the figure was a man. His tanned face was only covered by small cuts.

The man turned to the basin and looked solemnly at it. He then faced the bed and retrieved the sword's sheath. Before placing it back in though, he noted the blood on the sword. Deciding not to put it away, he merely set the item on the cot parallel to the dagger and bow.

Sitting on the bed, he removed one browned boot from his foot and bent his toes so that they would not stiffen. This he performed with the other foot as well. The boots lay unmoved on the floor afterwards.

Barefoot, the man returned to the basin. Drawing in his breath as he reached over his head, he pulled his tunic off of his back, bearing his torso to the air. It seemed odd how the man's body itself was not scarred from recent fights. His back only showed one mark: a scar extending from one shoulder to the opposing hip. Otherwise, it was as evenly toned and conditioned to that of any other master swordsman. He then carelessly threw the tunic down, landing with a faint _thud_ as it fell overtop of the boots.

Above the basin was a mirror for the man. He gazed at himself for a minute. Running a hand over his chin, the rough bumps of an incoming beard were like sandpaper, hard and ragged. Seeing no razor, he shrugged it off. The man then put his hands to the water, cupping them as he brought them back out. He splashed this water fiercely on his face, then ran his hands through his dark hair. It reached just behind his ears and was invading the back of his neck. Shaking his head as if he were a shaggy, damp dog, he grabbed a fresh nightshirt from the drawer under the basin and headed out of his room.

Hours passed, and still the two had not moved. Kavalnir stood at the entrance to the barn, head hung. Agathore sat on the workbench still with his face in his hands. The shade of a nearby tree in the yard loomed over the entryway. Kavalnir looked to it, and counted a few buds of new leaves and smiled.

_Hey, you have to come look at this;_ she waved an idea to Agathore. She felt the reply of small curiosity from him. Kavalnir turned to see him facing her. He slowly paced to the opening. She pointed at the tree and admired it. Agathore glanced at it for a moment but then turned to the girl. He grinned, small though, at that view instead. Agathore felt a small impulse from his mind. He did not react much. His hand lifted slightly to Kavalnir's, but held back. He let it waver and fall in a sort of embarrassment.

_It's too soon,_ Agathore thought.

_What?_ Kavalnir turned completely to him with a concerned face.

_Um…_He didn't realize that she could hear it. "The buds," he said quietly. "It's too soon for them. They bloom in the New Year, then die soon after."

Kavalnir's spirits fell, and then lifted. _Well, these buds are different. They'll last much longer._

Agathore smiled fully this time. _Perhaps you're right._

The man entered the kitchen. Sitting at a table by himself sat an older man, roughly sixty years old.

"Ah, good evening Murtagh," the man at the table said. He stirred a cup of tea slowly. "How was your afternoon?"

The one called Murtagh took a seat. "Unsuccessful," he admitted. "I only managed to have myself rained on, then have the winds at me." He rubbed his temple from the day's failures.

The man with the tea frowned. "I am sorry to hear that. The storm…if you would call it that, did not pass through here. We merely received thunder and a crack or so of lightning."

Murtagh played with a thought, and formed his words. "Fane."

"Hmm?"

"I am leaving tomorrow, and I plan to pay your rent. I like you, Fane. I will miss your company."

With that, Fane saw no reason to talk to Murtagh longer. He stood, tea in his hands, and left through the opposite hallway. He did not talk to his guest for the rest of the evening.

The moon had fully risen an hour later. Kavalnir, shortly before, went to sit under the tree. Agathore joined her but kept his distance. They struck up a conversation pertaining to weaponry.

"My bow is made completely of oak wood. It is not the best, but I like how it shoots." Kavalnir recalled her memories of when she would hunt with her bow. Agathore received bits and pieces of what she was thinking, and noted that she was an experienced huntress.

Agathore nodded. "Where do you get your arrows?"

Kavalnir started, "I make them. I'd find small sticks in the street and on the ground and carve arrows from them. I know, I know, it's not the best method. They do work, though. I have to admit, I enjoy weapon simplicity." She laughed at this.

"Ah, well, you don't have a sword I see."

"Yes," Agathore had struck a sour note with his statement. "I'd never had enough money to purchase one. It saddens me, but I've always managed to suffice."

Agathore had an idea at this time. "Would you like one?"

"How do you mean?"

"I'll buy one for you."

Kavalnir denied. "You have already done much for me, I couldn't ask for more. The greatest…sacrifice you have made is giving up your private thoughts and feelings to me, and I you. I will not accept it."

" I insist."

"Well…perhaps. I would owe you, owe much at that, and you mustn't forget that."

"I won't."

The following morning, Murtagh gathered all of his belongings. He threw the heavy cloak over his matted hair and tunic. His sword went in its sheath, and his bow in his hand. Murtagh's dagger was safely hidden against his calf in his right boot. The sun shone through the window, and Murtagh headed out of his room and the house. Fane was waiting outside the door, sharpening a knife. He looked up at Murtagh through dulled amber eyes.

"Fane," Murtagh said softly. He drew few gold coins from his cloak. "Your rent. It is all I have, I wish you to accept it in full." Fane put his hand out for the gold."

"I will do just this."

Murtagh smiled slightly, and after a moment clasped arms with the man. Fane was considerably shorter, so it was an awkward position for both.

"Well, it has been…well!" Murtagh laughed.

Fane replied, "Murtagh. You share the name of few…you are _unique._ Do not forget this statement."

_Unique indeed,_ thought Murtagh. "Thank you, Fane. Thank you for your hospitality to myself, a mere traveler."

The shorter man nodded. "I enjoyed our time," he looked down. "Now, it is spent."

Murtagh's face became hard.

"Seek thy destiny, O Murtagh, and reap the great benefits." Fane smiled once more.

"I shall," and with this Murtagh let his arms fall to his sides. He turned his back to Fane. "Goodbye, Fane. We shall meet again someday." Murtagh lengthened the space as he walked between himself and Fane.

When he was out of reach, Fane whispered, "Again, indeed. Goodbye." He headed inside shortly after the departure. The oak door shut quietly for the first time in many months.

Kavalnir adjusted her cloak as she trudged through the Urû'baen streets. Agathore donned one as well so they could not be recognized. When they reached the forgery, a little elderly man approached them.

"What be your quest, strangers?" He halted them in the entrance.

Agathore spoke in a low tone. "We would like to purchase a sword. Your finest, if you will."

"Names?"

"Griffis and…" he paused before he uttered the next name. "Caldenar."

_Which one of us is Griffis?_ Kavalnir whispered, though she did not need to in this manner.

_I am,_ Agathore turned to her. _You are Caldenar._

_Why do you say that name in such a hushed way?_

_Caldenar was my father's name._

Kavalnir drew in a breath.

The little man returned with a sword wrapped in cloth. He removed one fold to the buyers. Its form was graceful, yet it was not too long.

_I like that!_

"How much?" Agathore barked.

"No need to be so harsh, Griffy," the man grinned a toothy grin. "Forty pieces for the lovely sword."

"Silver?"

The man thought a moment, and wheezed, "Gold."

Agathore raged. "Listen, man," he grabbed the merchant by the front of his tunic. "I know you know that right now, gold is _illegal_ for currency. It will be forty silver…or no deal." He let go roughly.

"Alright, alright. I apologize," he said, not meaning it. "Forty _silver._" He handed Agathore the sword and he relayed it to Kavalnir.

Her eyes were wide as the gripped the sword in her hands. _This one is absolutely perfect._

Murtagh walked around the main square of Urû'baen. He searched for the cheap rations to last his journey. A few feet away, he could hear a man arguing for the price of a sword to be lowered. He laughed to himself, examining at one booth multiple carts of fish. _How unlucky, what this city is becoming, _he thought. _Galbatorix may fix it, or destroy it, just as long as I am _not_ in it._ He put a fish back onto its cart and walked away.


	5. Chapter 4: Intercross

Chapter IV: Intercross

Kavalnir swung the sword in a circle at her side. The blade cut the air evenly with an inviting tone. Agathore crossed his arms and glanced at Kavalnir thoughtfully. He laughed.

"What," Kavalnir nudged him playfully. "I can't be excited about a new sword?"

Agathore nudged back in retalliation. "No, it's you. It's funny how you swing it around so carelessly like that." He looked back at the forgery. "It's too bad, though. I really think you could have paid more fairly for that weapon...Not that it's bad. It's simply that the dealer was far too adamant for a beginning tool."

Kavalnir nodded in agreement. "What do you think I should name it?" She eyed the sword like a child would a new toy. The blade reflected the sky, giving off a gray tone.  
"You can't name it yet," Agathore stopped. "You have to wait."

"Wait until what?"

"Until...until you do something amazing...inconceivable or unconquerable."

Kavalnir nodded once more, cradling the blade. "Unconquerable. I like that."

Agathore's house was small, smaller than the barn where Kavalnir and he first met. The place where Agathore slept was in a loft that connected and overlooked the barn. It was well-hidden and cozy-looking. Tired from the day's events, Kavalnir lay on the tiny mattress as Agathore shined her sword with a rag.

"This is comfortable," she said as Agathore finished his task. "It's well broken-in...Agathore?"

"Hm?"

"I have something to ask you."

He looked up tentatively. "What is it?"

"Well," she began. "We have this mental connection, right?" Kavalnir let her mind open, freeing all thoughts that she had contained until that very moment.

"Yeah." Agathore's answer hinted inquiry. "We just met; you rescued me. Now, we have this sudden ability? I don't get it. What's this all about?"

Agathore hung his head and took a deep breath. He raised it again. "I don't know for sure what we've gotten into, but it's no small matter. This world is full of mysterious phenomena, and we've only dabbled into a small part of it," his voice lowered into a seroius tone. "Though...what we have come across is something far greater than we could ever imagine."

Kavalnir stiffened. "Bigger than the Empire itself?"

"-Sh," Agathore raised a finger to his lips and nodded slowly. "Well, possibly." Kavalnir gasped, then spoke quietly.

"What are we going to do?"

Agathore's stormy eyes searched for an answer. "Nothing yet," he passed a hand over his face. "But I can tell you one thing. You may, however, find it dissolute..."

Her voice was hesitant. "W-what is it?"

"We can't go public about anything, for one. All of those people in the town saw you and me today. If you or I show even our faces, they're bound to ask questions. Plus, if they see us together, they'll just ask even more and raise an uproar," Agathore's voice shook as he spoke. "We might have to leave this city...forever."

Thoughts raced through Kavalnir's mind, and Agathore could sense displeasure. She opened her mouth many times to speak, but could not find words. Finally, "If we can't show our faces in public...will we be able to escape the city unscathed?"

* * *

Traveling for Murtagh was refreshing. He stood and faced the direction of the Ramr River. It was a glowing blue ribbon against the plain ahead. He smiled. _A new adventure,_ he thought to himself. He stood on the very edge of Uru'baen, leaning his hand against one blackened and charred tree.

A thought ocurred to him, and Murtagh shook a small purse on his belt slightly. It jingled happily, filled with coins. He turned and faced the city, its dark clouds hanging over. _The worst omen,_ he imagined quietly. _It can only mean something for me, too._

Fully turning, he started back into the city.

* * *

"Leave forever," the words were bitter on Kavalnir's tongue. "I don't have personal ties here anymore, but you do. I can't ask you so lightly to up and leave them."

Agathore shook his head and waved for Kavalnir to calm down. "My relationships are few. After my father's death...they all sort of disintegrated, or broke."

"There aren't many people here," came her rebuttal. "That you know well enough to miss?"

"One person, I will admit to," Agathore nodded. "Fane cared for my father's horses while he was away. He made me saddles when I outgrew the old ones. I have not yet learned that skill. Perhaps...he may be able to help us where we are hurting." He reached to his left and pulled a sack from a miscellaneous pile of clothing.

Kavalnir was curious. "What are you doing?" She sat up on the cot and stared as Agathore packed articles of clothing into the sack.

"Packing," was the answer. "I've decided that no matter what, we just have to leave. I expect you to come, as well."

"Definitely," Kavalnir agreed, standing. "But there are so many things you would have to do first. Remember, your possessions, your house? Not to mention, we'd have to buy horses. We can't get away simply on one horse. Ry'Avaan can't fit two people on his back!"

Agathore scoffed. "That's why we have Fane! Plus, he doesn't charge for my usage of horses...As for my house, some old beggar family can have it once it's abandoned. I haven't the time to worry about finance now. I will have given away or removed my things from here by then!" He finished packing by pulling the drawstring closed and knotting the sack shut. Two black cloacks were left over. Agathore tossed one to Kavalnir. She sifted it through her hands and looked up. _Honestly! Put it on._

_Why_, Kavalnir liked communicating with her mind. _What i'm wearing right now is perfectly fine for travel._ She rolled up the cloak.

Her friend laughed. _Ha! Not for travel, only. That cloak will conceal your identity from passers-by. When we make our way through the town, no one will know it's us._

_Ah yes, because two hooded figures are perfectly inconspicuous._

Agathore grunted. _They still won't know it's us. Our faces will be hidden completely...Don't bother talking while we pass through, either. We can be discovered that way as well._

Forgetting her ability for a second, Kavalnir shouted, "What if I've got to say something important?"

"Your memory escapes you, Kavalnir," Agathore reconnected. _Remember your mind?_

Kavalnir flushed red, but rapidly changed the subject. "What about my possessions?"

"Do you have any?"

"No," she confessed. "Everything I do have is always stashed in the packs on Ry'Avaan's saddle."

Agathore's breath drew inward and he stood as well. "Well then, I suppose we are finished here..."

Kavalnir nodded. Almost on cue, they both adorned their cloaks. "What about buying a horse from that man...Fane?"

"Like I said," Agathore spoke quietly. "He won't be a problem. But just in case...I have packed an ample amount of money," he noted the expression on his comrade's face. "I'm not as dense as you think."

"Good," she folded her arms. "Then shall we go?"

* * *

Reaching Fane's house, Agathore knocked on the door three times.

"Fane, are you home?" He called out to the door in front of him, then turned to Kavalnir, who kept her head down and hood up. her right hand was raised and clenching her stallion's reins. Ry'Avaan carried the belongings of the two travelers. In Kavalnir's opposing hand, from what Agathore could tell, was her bow. If anyone saw them now, they would recognize the travelers immediately. Luckily, Agathore planned their meeting for the early morning; it was still dark outside.

Agathore knocked again. This time, the door opened. A short, balding man stood in the doorway. He looked up at Agathore and his eyes became wide. The man put a finger to his lips and stepped out of the doorway. He closed the door behind him and led his guests to the left. next to the man's house was a small barn. It seemed to Kavalnir that all houses were constructed this way. He slide the doors open and went inside. Agathore and Kavalnir reluctatnly followed.

Once the sliding doors were closed, Agathore removed the hood of his cloak. A jolt of mental signals from him told Kavalnir to remove hers also. Fane turned to them and drew in a breath. "What are you two doing here," he threw his hands to his head. "Do you even know how many people are searching for you at this very moment?"

"What?" Kavalnir shouted in alarm.

Fane nodded. "I heard about that little stunt you two pulled...well, mainly her." Fane's finger made a line right to Kavalnir.

Agathore moved in. "Fane, we need a favor from you. We're planning on leaving the city...for just the reason we are being searched for. We are leaving this wretched city...forever."

The man was taken aback. "Leave? Well, I can certainly understand why, but what do you need from me?"

"A horse," said Agathore. "To own."

"For good, eh?"

"Yes."

"A horse, then...It will cost you dearly, boy." Fane held out his hand. "Times are hard. Give me what you have, and I will consider it."

Agathore took a hand from his cloak. _Not again._ In it, Kavalnir could tell there was money. "It is ten gold pieces. It's all I...we have, so please take it."

_That's not all you had at your house,_ Kavalnir shot at him. _And what's worse, it's gold!_

Agathore sniffed. _I have to save some money. We cannot travel broke._ He made an acceptable point. _As for the gold bit of it...Fane deals in illegals. He won't mind._

_Still, you lied._

_Well, we shall have to. Get used to it._

Fane nodded after a minute of consideration. A devilish smile appeared at the corners of his lips. "This is all? Well...alright. I will let you have your choice. One horse is what you may take from me today."

Agathore thanked Fane. "That's all we need."

A gray warhorse was the first Agathore saw. It would suffice for their journey. "The gray one," he said. "I will take him."

"Ah, Tornac, or at least I think that is his name. A friend of mine left him here recently. Since he is gone, as you will soon be, I don't see the harm in letting you have the beast." Fane unlocked the door and brought the stallion out. He handed reins and a bridle to Agathore. "A saddle will cost extra. Two or three gold, that is." He smiled again.

Agathore eyed the horse and thought for a moment. He turned and pointed to a grey stallion at the end of the stable. "That one, I want that one."

"Castor..." Fane led Tornac back to the stall and showed off Castor. "If you so desire. However she has no saddle. That would cost you extra."

Kavalnir spoke up. "We shall need no saddle. Thank you, sir, for the stallion, though. He is just what we needed." She turned and put her hood up without a final glance.

Agathore finished dressing the horse in his tack. He then turned and filed out of the barn, not forgetting to put his hood up as well. Fane called after them, "If you are leaving, what shall you do with your house?"

Kavalnir stopped, remembering the property. _What are we going to do?  
Give it to someone! Let a beggar family have it. Did we not agree upon that?_

_But to whom?_

_MAKE SOMETHING UP!_

Kavalnir turned to Fane in the barn. "If you see Josephine...tell her that she has a gift from an old servant. Give her the house. Give her family the house." She turned around again and started walking.

"This horse has no saddle, what do you suppose we do with him now, HM?" Agathore asked quietly when they were out of earshot from Fane. "Just feed him? We cannot ride him!"

Kavalnir was quick to reply. "You forget," _We mustn't speak verbally, remember? Now, Ry'Avaan has an extra blanket under his saddle. It buckles like the saddle does. It is secure. It will work for us for the moment._

_...What about stirrups? Your feet will fly everywhere!_

This time her answer was even quicker. _We'll make holes._ She carefully slid the blanket from underneath Ry'Avaan's saddle. Then, removing an arrow from the quiver on her back, she cut two slits on each side. Each hole was big enough for one boot to fit through and stay. with one sweeping motion, Kavalnir threw the blanket over Castor's back and buckled it firmly. Slipping one foot into one side, she hoisted herself over the horse's back. Her other foot slid neatly into the hold on the opposing side. _There,_ she commented easily. _Now hand me all of my items, to even out the weight. I suppose, you'll be riding Ry'Avaan._

Agathore took the two bags from the horse in front of him and gave them to Kavalnir. She placed those bags in front of her and then the bow in her lap. One hand rested on it the whole ride, not failing to keep both hands on the reins. _When I say you can ride Ry'Avaan, I say it because he is used to you._

_But I haven't ridden him before!_ Agathore disagreed while mounting the horse slowly.

_Yes, but i'm already settled._

* * *

Murtagh stood behind the wall of Fane's stable. He listened to the conversation coming from inside carefully. Fane was making a sale, of one of his horses? This was unusual.

He stopped as two figures emerged, with one horse each. Murtagh watched as the figures made their way down the street towards the outskirts of the city. _Those two look familiar...Perhaps they are worth knowing._

Once they were out of the way, he stood straight and fixed his hair. He saw Fane exit and quickly turned into the street to meet him.

"Murtagh...You've taken me by surprise." Fane raised an eyebrow curiously.

Murtagh apologized and cleared his throat. "I've come to buy Tornac."

* * *

"The sun is at the apex in the sky," commented Kavalnir as she wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. "The land is broad. We will not cover it all, let us rest here."

The party had made a swift escape from the city. A small dune had been carved from the earth where they stopped, and ashes lay in the center.

"Good thinking," Agathore halted Ry'Avaan and dismounted him. "The horizon is neverending, therefore it is good to rest." He glanced around. "We seem to have stopped at a used camp."

Kavalnir laughed and shed her heavy cloak. "Yes, it's better to reuse than waste the earth."

"That's natural of you!"

"Thank you!"

After an hour or two, Kavalnir had fallen asleep on her cloak. Agathore sat near the cool shade of the dune wall drinking from a small container. He put the water down and focused on the far horizon. Something out of the ordinary had caught his eye. He leaned over and shook Kavalnir awake.

"Wha," she said sleepily.

"-Shh," Agathore motioned. "Someone is coming from the west." He got down on his knees and reached for his sword. "Get yours ready as well."

Kavalnir did as she was told, but reached for her bow instead. With a careful hand, she raised an arrow. Noting Agathore's surprised expression, she added, _Since I have no experience with such a tool..._

Agathore nodded. The figure on the horizon grew clearer slowly. He rode a horse, and his head was down, at his side he carried a hand-and-a-half sword. Agathore and Kavalnir sat in wait of this figure.

"The horses," Kavalnir whispered without moving a muscle. "They'll attract him."

Agathore nodded once more. "Quiet them if you wish."

Kavalnir lowered her bow without a sound and crawled over to where Castor and Ry'Avaan were tied. She reached out one hand to untie the horses. Castor spotted her and backed up, letting out a surprised grunt.

_Oh, shit,_ she thought, scared.

Suddenly, Castor reared and whinnied at her apparent attacker. Kavalnir cursed under her breath again before rolling out of the way. Castor brought her mighty hooves down in the dirt.

Kavalnir stood up and brushed herself off. She faced west and saw that the figure -now easily recognizable as a man- had put his horse at a gallop toward their site. "Agathore..." she whispered.

"I see him. Retrieve your bow." Kavalnir stood frozen on the spot. _**NOW!**_

But before she could react, the man was within thrity feet of the dune. He threw his free hand up hastily.

"What is he doing? Is he trying to wave us down?" Kavalnir squinted into the distance as the wind around her picked up.

Thirty feet, twenty feet, fifteen feet, the man was right at the site. Kavalnir reacted finally and knelt to fetch her bow and an arrow. The man stopped at the edge of the dirty wall and dropped his weapon, then raised both hands as he dismounted his horse. "Don't shoot," his voice shook slightly, though it was deep and emotional.

Kavalnir aimed the bow directly at the man's chest. "Give me one good reason not to."

Agathore cut in. "Same goes for me. Give me a reason not to cut your limbs off, and maybe perhaps decapitate you." His speech was articulate and developed, yet his teeth were clenched with anger.

The man hesitated. "I saw you," he pointed toward the horse. Kavalnir quickly redirected her arm to the man's arm. He returned it to above his head even faster. "I saw you purchase that horse...from Fane."

_Fane..._Kavalnir thought slowly. _He watched us? That's...stupid._

_Maybe, but he's stupid with a good reason._

_So why did he follow us?_

_Who is to say he actually did?_

_...That's stupid._

Agathore loosened his grip on his sword slightly. "How can we believe you?"

The man gulped and spoke. "That horse's name is Castor. I saw him when I let my horse stay in Fane's stables. I stayed with him for some days. I overheard the things he said."

"So?" Both Agathore and Kavalnir retorted.

"So I have interest in you two."

Kavalnir thought for a moment. "What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't, ma'am," he stated plainly.

"Flattery," she replied. "Stop it. I want your name. I want your age. Now!"

The man lowered his hands. "Ah, I see, an interview!" He sat on the ledge. "Well, I won't divulge my age, and traversing the distance to the Ramr River from Uru'baen is my purpose. I left my horse, Tornac there, at Fane's stable and now I intend to travel."

Agathore turned to face Kavalnir. _Turn down your bow, he means no harm._

_Is he lying, though?_

_Not from what I can tell, Agathore shook his head._

Kavalnir cocked an eyebrow. _Did you read his mind?_

_I tried, he began. But I failed. This man is powerful,and wouldn't let me have so much as a name._

_Ah_, Kavalnir settled her hand on her knee. _Then how do you know?_

_I analyzed his words. He chooses them carefully, and everything he gives away seems believable. Plus, giving all of this away to us, he seems to think that we're harmless as well._

Kavalnir turned back to the man. "What is your name?"

The man smiled and jumped into the dune. Kavalnir and Agathore stood to face him. "You don't need to know."

Kavalnir shook her head. "Wrong answer."

The man took a step back. "I don't want to intrude on an outing activity such as this. I'll just go, then. I apologize. I was simply interested." There was a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"First," Agathore's voice was firm still. "We aren't courting."

"I never said you were."

Agathore flushed red, and continued. "We are, perhaps unlike yourself, leaving the confines of Uru'baen. Second, your name and we'll forget we ever met."

The man smiled again. "I was merely conceiving the idea," he turned to Kavalnir. "That we could travel together. I know these lands, and I'm on my own journey. We would be safer together."

"So, where are you really headed?" This time it was Kavalnir who voiced the question.

"I am headed to cross the Ramr River in hopes to accomplish personal discovery...and possibly magical intuition."

Agathore's thoughts swarmed him. _Are we sure we can trust him? That was awfully honest._  
Kavalnir agreed. _He seems acceptable. We are headed westward for the same reason, are we not?_

_Well yes, what of it?_

_He can come with us, can't he?_

_You mean, if I like_, Agathore stated. _We have to make choices as one._

_I say yes_, Kavalnir folded her arms. _That is my final word...er, thought._

"Very well," Agathore sighed. "I do not know you well enough, but am extending an invitation to travel with us."

The man scratched his chin in thought, and then smiled. "Well I would be glad."

Kavalnir smiled. "Good," she thought of one thing. "By the way, my name," she said, pointing to herself, "is Kavalnir." She extended a hand to shake. The man took it lightly.

"And him?"

"His name is Agathore." Kavalnir pointed to her friend.

The man let a small laugh escape his lips, though it went unnoticed. "You have names of great promise..."

Kavalnir went scarlet. "What about your name, then?"

The man faced another direction. "It's a name that few carry...Morzan's son's...though I hope to bring it justice otherwise..."

Agathore's eyes widened. _Murtagh._

_You know his name,_ Kavalnir stated curiously. "M-murtagh?" she repeated aloud, eyes wide.

The man nodded and smiled. "Precisely."


	6. Chapter 5: Battle of One

Chapter V: Battle of One

Night fell upon Alagaesia swiftly. While all cities were settling for the night, the three travelers sat in silence. Figuring they would get an early head start in the morning, Murtagh suggested the party stay in the dune for the night. The ashes were resurrected into a fire, warming the cold plain air. Kavalnir once again adorned her cloak.

"This fire is wonderful," she complimented as she and Murtagh enjoyed a hearty broth. "Thank you, Agathore." She eyed his empty hands curiously. "But...won't you have anything to eat?"

Agathore stayed quiet along the opposite side of the fire. "No," he refused the food. "I am not hungry right now." _Nor for mental communication, Kavalnir. _He closed any connection between his mind and his partner's as soon as Kavalnir began to pry. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." Agathore got up and pulled a blanket from his bag. He spread it neatly across the dirt and lie down. His back faced the fire.

Murtagh looked at Kavalnir with a face of confusion. He said nothing but she could read his thoughts perfectly.

"You'll get used to it," Kavalnir assured. "I promise."

Morning brought no better moods. Kavalnir woke slightly hung over from a wonderful mead Murtagh supplied. Agathore remained speechless as he watched her trample all over the campsite clumsily. Murtagh, on the other hand, attempted to help Kavalnir keep her balance as she tried to walk. He led her to her mount steadly. "I'll help you up."

"Careful," Agathore's words pierced the calm attitude of the man. "We don't know how Castor will react to her state...Let her ride Ry'Avaan."

Murtagh stiffened. "Alright." He led Kavalnir then to the horse and helped her up. When she was fully seated, Murtagh smiled up at her. She smiled back weakly.

Agathore sent another piercing thought_. __Don't get too close._

_Don't worry about it!_

_How are we supposed to know he won't just ride away? He had MANY excellent chances while you were unable to defend yourself._

Kavalnir didn't seem to have a reply. Agathore fumed. "Let's go. I think we're ready." He took Castor's reins and led the party out.

Several yards later, Kavalnir struck up a weak conversation.

_You missed everything last night!_

_I'm sure I did, _Agathore didn't seem enthusiastic. _What happened?_

Kavalnir couldn't tell he was being sarcastic. _Well, first he let me taste this drink...It's like ale, but far more delicious! When we finished up that bottle, he told me of a legend he heard in one of Uru'baen's taverns. It was much better than anything I'd ever heard!_

On Tornac, Murtagh let out a grunt.

_He told me of Dragon Riders!_

Agathore rolled his eyes. _Story of the millenium._

Kavalnir continued. _Murtagh says that they died out long ago, thought there was one he wanted to meet personally. He knows not the name, but he says that the Rider appeared just recently! That means that once again, we're living in Dragon Rider times! At least he says so. Isn't that exciting?_

_Sounds like fun, _came the nonchalant reply.

_Then...excuse me, sorry. This part is hazy. He said he was tracking the...Ra'zac...or something like that. I guess he's following them since they're following the Rider_...her thoughts trailed off. _That's all really. I think I passed out after._

_This is why they won't let women drink._

Murtagh piped up. "Thank you for letting me travel with you." He directed his words at Agathore, seeking approval.

Agathore sniffed, and remained silent. _Oh, well thank you anyway for enlightening me on the Riders...and your drinking habits._

_My pleasure,_ Kavalnir gave a final salute and collapsed onto Ry'Avaan's neck, exhausted.


	7. Chapter 6: The Ramr River

Chapter VI: The Ramr River

A buzz filled Kavalnir's mind. Images floated past her closed eyes. One settled and played before her.

_Lush grasslands were visible for miles. One plateau in the background was the only attraction. Atop the sight, two looming masses swerved and attacked each other,hot and cold. Swords and armor clashed off scene, and from one place that could not be determined. The grasslands faded into the top of the plateau. Two more armored figures were battling fiercely. The darkest figured raised one hand, barked an unknown command, and the rival fighter fell to the ground. The dark one laughed, it was familiar. An enormous roar was emitted, and a great red dragon landed behind the laughing man. His hide was torn and bleeding. The second mass landed behind the befallen one. It was a sparkling sapphire dragon, not much of a size difference between the red one and itself. After a moment, the darker figure strode over to the smaller one and pointed at him. His fist was tight, index finger aimed directly at the middle of the fallen Rider's face._

The rest faded into a nothingness and drifted into Kavalnir's subconscious.

_Hey, time to wake up, _the familiar voice in Kavalnir's head stated. _You've slept for more than half of the trip._

Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked numerous times. Agathore and Murtagh had stopped again to rest. Tornac was comfortably grazing and Ry'Avaan with him. Castor separated herself from the males. Murtagh, front what Kavalnir could see, was laughing at her.

"She's finally awake!" he chuckled deeply.

Agathore nodded in stern agreement. "It took forever to get you off of that horse," he knelt beside Kavalnir and lowered his voice. "I've kept an eye on our traveler friend."

"Thank you," was her reply. Sitting up straight, she stretched her arms. "Where are my weapons?"

Murtagh called to her. "Over here," and motioned towards a pile of swords and arrows.

_Hey, _Agathore called. _It is good that you're concerned for your weapons, but we don't want to be too obvious that we don't completely trust him yet._

_Yes, _Kavalnir said, _but I'm beginning to._

_Watch yourself! He could be working for the Empire._

_Can we think of happier things?_

_Surely, _and with that, Agathore disconnected.

Later in the afternoon, the trio traveled again. Kavalnir found herself walking between Tornac and Ry'Avaan, letting Castor follow her. Agathore's head was tilted downward, and she could tell he was fast asleep. Murtagh constantly kept his guard up and sword poised, just in case.

The sun was setting past the horizon, and an amber glisten settled over the Ramr River.

_I can see it! The Ramr River! _A faint stream of hope flowed through her.

By nightfall, only a mile was left before the trio reached their destination. Agathore was awake and alert, Murtagh had finally dozed off. Kavalnir had mounted Castor, her legs were tired from all the walking. The moon's glow had replaced the sun's on the river. In the eyes of the seventeen-year-old, it was a brilliant night. The stars were bright and the moon full. Agathore admired it as well. Kavalnir broke the silence.

"It's beautiful."

Agathore agreed, then halted his mount. Kavalnir touched on his mind that he was awake finally. "Let's stop here. We're all tired. We've been traveling the entire day."

Murtagh was shaken awake by Kavalnir. When he finally rose, she fell to the earth and let out a sigh of relief. "We're here," she said sleepily, eyes closed and arms spread out.

"Yes, indeed," Murtagh stated playfully. "This is where I needed to be."

_Needed...? _Agathore thought curiously. _I thought he was coming here by personal choice._

_As did I, _Kavalnir put simply, quizzically. _But we'll think more in the morning. For now, I want to rest._

_That sounds good. _Agathore tied the horse reins to a small tree branch nearby and set his bedding. Murtagh did the same, though he set his bedding at a bit of a distance. Kavalnir lay still where she had collapsed earlier, already asleep. A small breeze blew quietly, Agathore noted. He withdrew Kavalnir's cloak from her bag and went to her. He covered his friend with the garment and stood, watching her torso rise and fall slowly.

A glint of light caught his attention from just behind her ear. Agathore went to the spot, knelt down, and examined the ground. Finding the source of light, he picked up a thin gold chain. Meanwhile, Murtagh shifted in his blankets.

The chain was frail, and coated with dirt. A gold charm shaped like a diamond was the only thing hanging from the chain. Otherwise, it was completely blank.

"This is valuable, I haven't seen her wear it, yet." Agathore whispered. He then strode over to his blankets and crawled inside. He had placed the chain safely in his pocket before doing so, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

The light of morning pierced Kavalnir's eyelids. _Agg, _she placed her hands over her eyes and waited for them to adjust.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads," Murtagh called, laughing. "It is a new day! We haven't got much ground to cover, so take as much time as you want. Just...get up!"

Kavalnir's blue eyes had finally gotten used to the rays. She found her cloak was wrapped around her body. "I must've tossed and turned quite a bit," she stated, laughing along with Murtagh.

Agathore stretched upward beside the tree.

"Morning," Kavalnir unwrapped her cloak from around her legs and folded it. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, and you?" He stood up and brushed himself off. He looked around tentatively. "What time do you think it is?"

"It's late morning, surely" Murtagh stated, packing his belongings onto Tornac. "We had a lot of resting time. It shouldn't take more than an hour, really."

"Why didn't we stop yesterday at the river, then?" Agathore put plainly.

Murtagh motioned to the horses. "They were drained. No matter the distance, they deserved rest!" He finished packing and mounted. "I think we've all gotten enough sleep for one night."

Agathore and Kavalnir swapped glances. Both nodded. Agathore mentioned, _Let's go. It won't take very long._

_But Murtagh's taking his horse back. What will we do?_

_He should be staying with us, he won't roam the plains alone, will he?_

Kavalnir spun her bow once or twice around her wrist. These_ times are dark indeed, if he feels good along...then maybe. The Empire could capture him, though._

_It won't be so bad, _Agathore thought to himself.

_You know I can hear that._

_Sorry, _he admitted. _I just don't like him...he has an air of...well, mystery, obviously. It's hard to tell what he's really like on the inside._

The river was beautiful. Its sparkling beds and location were perfectly lit by the noon light. Across the river lay the entire world, and Kavalnir didn't know where to start. Agathore sat casually on the edge of a boulder exposed by the friction of water. Murtagh washed his dirty garments nearby. Tornac and Ry'Avaan stood peacefully near a patch of wild flowers. Kavalnir was running her fingers through Castor's mane, bonding.

Murtagh got out of the river and lay his clothes on the sunlit boulder to dry. He came to lay back beside Agathore and closed his eyes.

"This is nice, isn't it?" He took a breath of relaxation.

"Yes, it really is." Agathore replied coolly.

Murtagh rolled over to warm the backside of his shirt. "It's a shame, though, that we can't continue like this."

"What are you talking about?" Kavalnir questioned, climbing on to the rock. "I thought this is where you needed to be!"

"It is," he sighed. "I decided when I left Fane's home to travel to Surda for a while. I may be able to learn something there."

Agathore spoke up. "Isn't that too dangerous for you alone? You could be killed."

"Traveling as open as we have been, we've had the chance of being captured up until this point by anyone who saw us in Uru'baen. Agathore, we're all risking our lives to travel simply this far."

Agathore put his hand on Kavalnir's shoulder. "We're too far out of the city now. We're not going back."

She waved it off casually. "Just think of how many people are waiting to kill anyone in their path out here." _Mind link or not._

_What about Murtagh? Surda is more than a fortnight by foot at least!_

_He has Tornac, he can shave that time in half._

_True, _Agathore admitted. _But I think I might just be a little bit worried about him..._

Kavalnir laughed out loud, and Murtagh became aware of the sudden silence.

_Worried? Ha! He'll be fine. Look at him. Murtagh is strong, confident, and most definitely well-armed. If something gets in the way, he'll remove it easily._

Agathore smiled. _I guess you could be right. He seems to have no issue in getting what he wants._

_Information? A basic form of trust?_

_Exactly._

The sun began to sink behind the river. The shadows lengthened and the air chilled. Murtagh's clothes were dry, and he wore his tunic once more. Every other belonging of his was packed inside Tornac's saddlebags. Kavalnir sat beside the river on a boulder, attempting to create a fire. Agathore watched her carefully.

"How come we never met before in Uru'baen?" Murtagh asked the two quietly. "Agathore?"

He replied, "I tend to keep my whereabouts and doings to myself."

Kavalnir agreed. "Yeah. Besides, I've never seen him, and I'm always -or was always- out for Josephine when she needed something." She looked at Agathore and shrugged lightly.

"Oh, well okay," Murtagh sighed. "Kavalnir, why haven't I seen you, then?"

She tilted her head. "Ehh...I've traveled a lot...I was never a fan of my family and my home. I worked and stayed in numerous homes. Most recent was Josephine. Only days ago, she let me go."

"Sorry to hear that," Murtagh patted Kavalnir's back. "I've traveled a lot as well."

An air of questioning filled the mental void. _What do you think he means by that? A_gathore was the first to put in. He thought for a moment and then added, _And what of your family? You said you had nothing in Uru'baen._

Kavalnir ignored the second question. _He may be working with the Empire...But he's leaving, so..._She paused for a second. _So we won't have to worry about him anymore...Though, why would he be traveling to Surda if he's working for the Empire?_

_I don't know. His mind is mysterious. Good riddance, though. _Agathore said, obviously not realizing the deep tone in Kavalnir's voice. _It'll be much better when we've lightened our load a bit._

_That's a touch rude, wouldn't you say?_

Agathore said nothing, but continued to watch Kavalnir struggle with the stones, contemplating her secrets.

The sun was almost set, and Kavalnir had started her fire. Murtagh was comfortably mounted on Tornac and ready to leave. Agathore sat by the fire cooking a number of fish. Kavalnir took a fish from the pile and handed it to Murtagh.

"Here, for your journey." He took the fish and placed it in his cloak. Kavalnir cringed slightly. She stroked Tornac's neck gently, searching for the right words to say during the parting of their ways.

_Tell him the truth, _Agathore urged her. _I know how you feel about him, irrational as it may be...Go ahead._ His thoughts then suddenly backed away.

_I would, but then I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it..._Kavalnir decided to let only a trickle of the truth escape. "I..well, we, I'm sure, enjoyed your company Murtagh."

"Thank you," he smiled in return. "Our paths will cross again someday."

Hearing this, Kavalinr's eyes itched. "I'm sure," she forced a smile. "May you have the best of luck at your side during your journey."

Murtagh's small smile lived on as he bent over closer to Kavalnir's ear. Barely a tone was emitted as he stated, "Only second best to you, my newest companions." He straightened again, and glanced to Agathore. Noting his look of utter disdain, Murtagh's gaze again turned to the girl. "And my your journey bring benefits and happiness beyond wildest dreams. To you...and him." He motioned towards Kavalnir's silent friend. "Be mindful, your traveling together will put many assumptions forth."

Kavalnir nodded slightly and flushed. "Yes, I'm aware." She then laughed at their words. "I think it's more suspicious that you're alone. Are you sure you'll be okay alone? Especially at night?"

He nodded with a small smile. "I'll be fine. When I am in Surda I will find a way to reach you, I promise. Just don't wait around for me, or the adventure." He nodded again. "Then I say to you no more," and he started Tornac at a walk to the north. "Goodbye, for now." he waved as he rode off and vanished into the horizon.

"Bye, Murtagh," Kavalnir waved. After a moment of total silence, she turned to Agathore.

"I guess it is just you and me now," she said quietly before sitting next to her friend on the boulder.

Agathore's mind was elsewhere, still staring at the place where Murtagh had disappeared. "So it would seem."


	8. Chapter 7: Gold

Chapter 7: Fool's Gold

The glint from the morning rays of the sun caught the Ramr river's good sheen. Ry'Avaan stood at the edge of the bank, lapping up water, shifting every so often. A golden-feathered bird landed on the boulder where the embers from the fire of the night before had finally laid to rest. Kavalnir rolled over in a waking motion as her eyes adjusted to the very same rays that reflected off of the water. She noticed the little bird near her and grinned. Agathore sat up with Kavalnir simultaneously. He yawned a few times and stood, stretching.

"Good morning," he said sleepily. "When did you fall asleep?"

Kavalnir pushed her long, messy hair back from her face. "I did...shortly after Murtagh left, I believe. What about you, then?" She sat up straight, and the bird sitting comfortably next to her hastily flew away.

"I think...perhaps an hour or more after you fell asleep, judging from what you say. It was difficult to relax with the constant noise from the river." He motioned towards the bed, and upon turning his hand he too noticed the small bird flying into the distance. The bird reminded him of the forgotten chain that he found. _I should..._

_You should what? _Kavalnir inquired. _You forget I can hear your every thought!_

_Correct, _commented Agathore. _Well..._"I found something near the horses. I was not sure if it was yours or..." his voice trailed off and he shrugged. "Something."

"Um...well I never really traveled with anything of much value." Kavalnir stood up and went to Agathore. "What kind of 'something' are we talking about?"

He removed the chain from his pocket. It was slightly tangled from the compact space. "It's a necklace," he said, stating the obvious. "Gold, I'm sure."

Kavalnir's eyes widened quickly. "It's...wow!" The golden sparkle reflected in the blue of her eyes. "Gold? Pure gold? You don't see this much gold in your _lifetime a_nymore! It must belong to the Empire."

"Most of the gold, you mean," Agathore was quick to correct his companion. "Some of the larger cities, including Uru'baen, have managed to save some for themselves."

"The chain is beautiful." Kavalnir lifted a finger to touch it. The tips of her index and middle fingers gently grazed the bottom of the chain. Its smooth texture was enticing, and she took the whole necklace in her palm.

"You like it?" Agathore smiled to her.

Kavalnir gasped. "Like it? What an understatement! That's the least you could say about it right now! It's lovely..." She turned it over multiple times, taking in every angle of the golden treasure. "Can I...can I have it?"

"Of course," came the reply. "I wouldn't wear it."

"Yes! Thank you, Agathore." She smiled widely and fumbled around with the clasp, finally opening it. "Can you help me put it on?"

"Of course," he repeated. "It looks very nice..." Agathore took the necklace and he too turned it over in his hands.

Kavalnir lifted her hair off of her neck so Agathore could put the necklace on. He reached one arm around her shoulder with the chain and brought it around her neck.

"Thank you, again," she admitted calmly.

"No problem." Agathore's words were soft and gentle.

_You're quiet today, _Kavalnir connected, feeling her words so soft she dare not speak them aloud. _Are you alright?_

_Fine, _Agathore chose the shortest words possible to reply with.

_Well that doesn't make me feel better...I uh, I'm just kind of confused I guess, _said the girl. _I__ mean, before you were curious, now you're quiet._

Agathore laughed a little. _Oh. Well I suppose then I was just daydreaming and let my curiosity get the best of me._

_I would know if you were daydreaming, now wouldn't I?_

He laughed again, but it was slightly more controlled and serious. _There _are _some things I've learned to hide on my own, thank you._

Kavalnir raised an eyebrow. _It's only been days! __How did you learn to do that?_

Agathore's eyes burned into hers. _I__ had a lot of free time when you were socializing with Murtagh..._

_I'm sorry, _she sighed. _I didn't realize I'd spent so much time with him...He was just so wonderful! And full of stories! I really do think you should have joined us. _

_Time passes slowly when you're by yourself. _Agathore only looked at the necklace Kavalnir now wore. She touched it lightly.

"We can talk openly now that he's gone."

"I know, I enjoy the mind link more, though. It's more informational. And it should be strong."

Kavalnir smiled. She stood up and walked over to another side of the boulder and sat down silently. She hugged her knees to her chest as the wind started to blow her hair across her face faintly. Agathore sighed and laid down. he watched as the sun began to disappear behind a gray cloud. He closed his eyes and waited.

Upon opening his eyes again, more clouds occupied the sky, this time flying across Agathore's vision faster.

_Hey, _Agathore pointed. _Look up._

There was a silence for a few seconds. Kavalnir lifted her head slowly and her jaw dropped slightly. She mouthed a faint "wow."_ What happened, exactly? The weather? So...fast._

_Remember the last time this occurred? I think it might have something to do with supernatural tension._

Kavalnir looked at Agathore with the greatest confusion._ What do you mean by that?_

_It may be our fault! _Agathore and Kavalnir stood together.

_That's not good._

The gray skies turned darker by the minute.

_It's too dangerous to be out here. _Kavalnir warned. Her protective emotions flooded the mental path that she shared with Agathore. The wind picked up as well in response to her action. Kavalnir jumped off of the boulder and hid in its shelter. Agathore protected his eyes and ran to join her.

_Why does this always happen? _Kavalnir outstretched an arm to pull Agathore into the safety of the boulder. Her hair was blowing violently with the wind. The gusts whipped past the rock, whistling and tearing down all obstacles in its path. After a moment, _Where do you think Murtagh is? Will he be alright?_

Agathore rolled his eyes carelessly against the fierce wind. _WE shouldn't concern ourselves with his welfare right now. You know that. _Agathore sat to the left of his friend and looked out at the land. His eyes immediately fell upon Castor and Ry'Avaan, whinnying and grunting wildly. Next to them, all the packs with every belonging they had.

Kavalnir could feel what was going on in Agathore's head. "What are you going to do," came her concerned reply. "Run out there?"

"_We _are going to go out there, get our stuff and run!" Agathore shifted to sit on his knees in a ready stance. "I don't know how long this is going to last. But we ha better get out of it while we can. I'll go first. When I have everything, I'll signal you to come out. But be careful."

"I thought this was a 'we' effort."

"It is," Agathore corrected. "I'm getting our stuff, and you, you are going to get the horses!"

"They're going crazy out there!" Kavalnir admitted stupidly.

"I was hoping you could calm them...you know, with that language. Remember?" Agathore suggested this slowly.

Kavalnir shook her head negatively. "I didn't will that command, you know that. It just sort of came to me." She shrugged and said, "I don't know if I can do that again. We'll have to find another plan."

"No!" Agathore retaliated hotly. "That's what's causing this, I believe. I want answers." The wind picked up even more than it had previously.

_But-_

_JUST DO IT!_Agathore stood as far as he could and left the protection of the boulder. He turned back only for a second. _Think. Focus. We're going to do this. It's going to work out fine. Trust me._

_Be careful_, Kavalnir held up a hand to stop him, but stopped.

You _be careful. Who knows what'll happen this time?_

_Only the gods. _Kavalnir willed Agathore on. He made his way slowly to the bags only a few feet across the plain. _I must focus, _Kavalnir thought. _What did I do last time to get fired up? _She looked at her new friend again and realized, _Him. He believes in me. I know I can do this! _She repeated what she wanted to happen as the minutes ticked by.

_STOP! COME TO ME._

She felt the same knowing as before flowing into her. Her goal became clearer in her mind. When she felt complete, Kavalnir flowed with the urge to scream with power.

"EKA EOM HLAUPA!" A pulse ran through her fingers as she beckoned towards the place where the crazed horses now stood. Agathore had finished gathering their belongings. He turned to see Kavalnir outstretch her hand. A bluish fire faintly snaked around her forearm. He also turned in time to see her eyes flash open. They were flooded with the same blue hue that consumed her arm. Even the white and pupil were electric sapphire.

_Oh Gods, what have I done? _Agathore realized to himself. _This is too strong__. Kavalnir could be killed! _He kept the packs under one arm and made his way to the boulder. He untied Ry'Avaan and Castor, letting them make their way hastily towards where Kavalnir sat under the boulder.

Agathore yelled for Kavalnir over the winds. She looked directly at him, her eyes still completely blue and focused. Her arm fell to her side slowly and her eyes flickered after a moment. Agathore ran past the horses dove under the boulder just to catch her as she collapsed onto him. Her eyes closed and the energy ceased. The howling winds and clouds seemed to disintegrate as well. Castor and Ry'Avaan finally reached the pair. They stilled with the winds.

Agathore emptied the bags out of his one arm and wrapped it around the girl. He felt her wrist and neck for a pulse. Nothing. He found no words, just the action of lowering his head to Kavalnir's shoulder and letting his emotion flow.

An hour passed, and still she had not stirred. Shortly after everything died down, Kavalnir regained a pulse and shifted into sleep. Agathore's calves were numb from kneeling so long. He repositioned himself to sitting against the boulder with Kavalnir's head resting on his shoulder. Agathore tied Ry'Avaan and Castor to a still-standing tree. he let the reins slack so they could roam.

In the silence, Agathore hummed to himself.

_Let hand-ringer and bearded gaper fill my grip,  
And battle-leaf guard my stone.  
As I leave the halls of my fathers  
For the empty land beyond..._

He fell into rhyme with the next verse. During the second line, he heard a faint cough from his right. He cut his singing short and glanced over. Kavalnir's mouth was open- and he could hear her breathing.

_There we go, _Agathore smiled and stood slowly. He took Kavalnir's hands as her eyes opened. She was quite drained from the exertion of power. Her eyes had returned to normal, and they were a darker gray-blue than her normal shade. Agathore waltzed into the daylight as he pulled Kavalnir with him. The sky was perfect blue, all of the clouds had gone and the only remains of the forceful winds were the slight breezes that flitted over the Ramr river. Kavalnir faltered, and Agathore supported her under her arms. He kept his arms around her once more as he felt her stand on her own slowly. He kept his arms around her, embracing tightly in case she were to fall again.

Kavalnir's face turned outward so she could face the daylight. It stung a bit at first, but she grew used to it quickly. Agathore laughed jovially at Kavalnir's recovery. She too began to laugh.

"Agathore," her voice shook. He broke their embrace to face her completely. Kavalnir smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled in return and pulled her close again. "Kavalnir," Agathore turned to his side to face her. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I can tell...I didn't really think I was going to survive...But just when I was ready to quit, something felt different. I heard the strangest thing."

"What was it?" Agathore was slightly concerned.

"It's nothing bad! But, I know it sounds crazy really. I heard someone singing. It was a song I had never heard, and it didn't sound like it was in our language. It was a wild dream."

Agathore thought deeply at first, but then realized that she was talking about him chanting the song. He turned bright red in his ears and cheeks.

Kavalnir continued. "Even though I didn't understand, the words drew me in. The tune was familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had heard it before. The song motivated me, I guess. I had a will to wake up. Though I was tired, I think that there was some strength to those words. Well, then I woke up! Now I feel better, and nearly completely healed."

"I didn't know my words could heal," Agathore joked.

Kavalnir was shocked slightly. "Your words?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

She smiled. "It was you!"

"I would not have sung it if you hadn't stopped the wind...You saved us." He explained to her, "Everything cleared once you entered that...trance. But it drained you fast and easily."

"I did that?" Kavalnir gasped. "I was only focusing on bringing the horses to us!"

Agathore looked up to the clear sky. "Yes, but you have done - for me, for Uru'baen, and for the future - so much more."


	9. Chapter 8: The Right Direction

Chapter VIII: In The Right Direction

Night fell over the plains slowly. The air was still all day and the sun shone until it could live no more. The rays were wasted, and the moon took its place in the sky. Kavalnir sat on the boulder, attempting to make a fire. Agathore bathed in the Ramr river just across from where Kavalnir was now sitting. He splashed out of the water and shook his hair back from his face, dripping. Agathore grabbed a pair of pants from the bank and waved at the girl. _Turn away, please._

Kavalnir laughed as she faced away. _Make it fast...yet keep your guard up, too. . . . Are you done?_

_I'm done. You can turn around now._

She turned and examined the fire. Looking past the flames, she noted Agathore was examining it, too. His brown pants and hide vest glinted in the light. Kavalnir noticed that his hair was drying particularly spiked, and lighter than it had been that afternoon. The roots were still dark, but gradually and subtly got lighter to the tip.

"What did you do to your hair?"

Agathore looked up, his gray eyes flashed with just a hint of curious blue. "Excuse me?"

Kavalnir tugged at a strand of her own hair and brought it around to the front of her face for him to do the same. He copied just as she did and his eyes went crossed.

"When did this happen?" Agathore placed the random strand behind his ear- his hand lingered there for a moment. He felt the tip of his cartilage for and looked Kavalnir in the eye. "What is going on here? Feel this." His voice trailed off slowly as he pointed to the top of his earlobe.

She stood up and bent before him. She extended a hand and felt the tip slowly. It was soft and smooth, connected to his temple accurately. But as she felt the top, she noticed that it was developing a point, just as sturdy as the surrounding cartilage.

"First, your hair. And now your ear? Agathore, what _is _happening to you?" Kavalnir sat beside him, still examining his hair and ears. She looked into his eyes and at his skin as well. Nothing seemed abnormal there.

He got up and began pacing in front of the flames. After a minute, he simply shrugged. With wide eyes, he replied: "I have no idea. If I did, I wouldn't be surprised."

Kavalnir noticed a focused look in his eye that had instantly developed. She too stood up and took him by the shoulders, stopping his walk. "What are you thinking?" She searched his gaze for an answer, but it was locked. "You're not thinking of turning back, are you? You can't! And do you know why? Because we've come so far from that place. We're too far in to stop the journey now. You wanna find out what's going on?" She quieted from this. "_Go somewhere else. _The answers aren't in that place. We have to find someone who knows that's going on. We'll search all of Alagaesia if we have to!"

Agathore kept his eyes on the girl. "I couldn't put you in that type of danger, even if I did think of it."

"I would be willing to follow you anywhere you needed to go."

At this, he smiled. "I'm not going anywhere, Kavalnir," He took her hands and held them in his. "I think I know what I want to do, though. I only hope that you will understand my reasoning."

Kavalnir nodded. "I'll accept anything."

Agathore laughed a little at her quick response. "Good, well sit down with me." He took one hand and guided Kavalnir to the edge of the boulder facing the Ramr. She sat beside him, close to the fire. The weather had cooled since the afternoon, leaving the plain air to be somewhat frigid. Kavalnir traced her fingers over small goosebumps on her arms. Agathore cleared his throat before speaking.

"Well, I was hoping we could travel to the north. Past Daret, past Carvahall, and past Gil'ead! We'll travel to Ellesmera, the Elf City." His eyes were bright and his expression was excited. "What do you think?"

Kavalnir gaped at his proposition. "Ellesmera? How...how do you even know about that city?"

"I've heard things in Uru'baen." Agathore turned his face from the fire. "Plus, I want to know more about what's happening to me. Elves seem to have a good grip on the nature of life. I'm sure they could tell me quite a bit. And they are well-educated in the ways of magic. We can find many answers there."

"So, only the Elves would know. Is that it?" Kavalnir stated, baffled.

"They should know at least something."

"I understand."

The boy nodded. "That's good to hear. I'm glad you've accepted the idea."

Kavalnir stopped him. "Now, I didn't completely agree to it. First, how far away would you say this place is? And how long will it take to get there?"

Agathore laughed. "Oh, quite a while. We'll be traversing the entire Empire. Although, everything really depends on the weather. We may be able to start off tomorrow, if weather allows it."

"I did say I was willing to travel all of Alagaesia. If this is where your heart wants you to go...Did you get everything from the wind storm?" Kavalnir inquired, as she never found out.

"Yeah. It's still under the boulder." Agathore answered and gestured to the covering. "So, tomorrow, then?"

Kavalnir nodded. "Yes, tomorrow."

"Well then, it's settled."

Rushing water was the first sound of the new day. Agathore woke quietly from where he had fallen asleep. His arm was heavy, but he quickly realized that it was numb from Kavalnir's head resting there. He flexed his fingers, letting the blood flow back into them. He smiled and stretched his legs, carefully removing his arm from underneath Kavalnir's head. He stripped his vest and folded it, creating a makeshift pillow for her. Sighing and standing to his full height, he looked out at the land. The sky seemed to fade into darkness towards the direction of Uru'baen. Straight ahead, clear skies greeted the morning upon Alagaesia.

_Morning, _a soft thought penetrated Agathore's mind. He turned to find his companion sitting up, wiggling her fingers at him and giggling. It was then that he realized he was shirtless. He blushed. _How long have you been up?_

_Only minutes, _Agathore jumped off of the boulder to retrieve another shirt. He returned fully clothed and with the packs that he had gathered the day before.

Ry'Avaan was fully alert, anchored to the tree Agathore picked. Agathore approached the horse, who flicked his tail and snorted at him as Agathore got closer.

_Easy,_he thought as he reached Ry'Avaan's side. He placed his pack and Kavalnir's on the back and fastened them to a loop on the end of the saddle. _There we go._

"Hey," Kavalnir yelled to him. "Where'd my bow go? And my sword? And...yours?" She crouched and jumped off of the boulder. "I don't remember having it this entire time."

"Well you shouldn't," Agathore strode over to the boulder's edge and bent to his knees. He reached into a far, dark corner that Kavalnir had not noticed before. He pulled out his sword first and handed it to her. Then Agathore removed Kavalnir's sword and bow from the space. He then simply stood and brushed off his pants. "I hid them so they wouldn't get stolen.

"You really don't trust anyone, do you?"

"Well certainly not that...not Murtagh," He eyed her. "I can't really trust a lot of people. Who knows? They could easily turn around and kill me."

Kavalnir blinked. "Just like what happened to your family..." She looked down at her feet for a second, then looked up with a reassuring smile. "Well you can trust me. Be sure of that." As she said this, she fingered the chain around her neck loosely.

Agathore smiled at her. "I'm glad I can. I feel as though I'm supposed to say you can trust me as well." He tied the bow to Castor awkwardly.

"You don't have to. I already know I can."

"Well that's good to hear, too."

Kavalnir brought up a new thought. "Agathore, I _trust _you know where Ellesmera is, right?"

Agathore faltered. "I know it's far north. Once we reach a dense forest, we'll know that we're there."

"Now that's not good to hear. We have a general direction, but what about provisions?" Kavalnir waited, then the answer came from common sense. _Hunting, of course._

_Very good._

_Very good...still using mind linking to communicate, even though we're the only two around? _She laughed a little and stretched.

"So?"

"So!" Kavalnir turned and looked down to Agathore. "Anyway, I realized we'll have to make more stops than we're used to, what with having two horses who need to be fed and stay healthy for the time we're out there." She thought again and added, "I think we can go now."

Agathore laughed. "Are you sick of this place already? Been here too long?" He strode over to Ry'Avaan and Castor. Kavalnir followed. The morning loomed over their heads, casting no shadows against the plain. The small neighboring forest whistled with the small wind.

They reached the horses and Agathore patted them gently. With a fleeting glance, Kavalnir locked her eyes with his in acceptance. "This is actually happening, isn't it?" She received a small nod as confirmation. They mounted Castor and Ry'Avaan simultaneously.

Kavalnir turned to face the last of the Ramr river.

"I hope we get to return someday. The insurrection against the Empire could easily destroy our entire land."

Agathore replied, "We will, when the battle is won and the evils of the Empire are defeated. It will be then that we may truly look upon this land and see its real beauty. Alagaesia is fair, but she is also belittled by the king, in whose city we have lived for too long."

"I had never thought of it that way, but as for Uru'baen, I never want to go back." Kavalnir felt empowered by her own words. "But right now, it's off to Ellesmera to further our skills and knowledge of this battle we will fight!"

With that, Agathore started Ry'Avaan into a gallop at full speed. Kavanir let Castor gain speed steadily and trailed behind, keeping her sword tight in her hand. They raced alongside the Ramr for hours, occasionally stopping to drink or rest.

When the sun was at the apex in the sky, Kavalnir noticed to her right rolling mountains that towered over everything.

Agathore could feel her shock mentally. _They aren't the Beors, but mountains grow tall and strong throughout Alagaesia. I would be surprised, in fact, if you were not in shock. You haven't traveled around here, have you?_

Kavalnir's astonishment barricaded her from hearing his statement. Agathore repeated his question after a second and as soon as he felt her attention return. She replied, _I haven't seen these before, I always stayed city-bound. But I see you have some knowledge here?_

_Yes, and quite frankly it never ceases to amaze me. Then again, I am amazed by very little. _Agathore could feel himself sacrificing his personality to her.

She, on the other hand, took the conversation in the moment. T_he mountains are symbolic...They stand strong and steadfast amidst all of the rage and rebellion. They curve and point north towards the peaceful parts of our crumbling country. They do not bend to the masters..._Kavalnir faded into minuscule thought. A realization came to her after remembering the direction ahead. _Ellesmera is north...Gil'ead, Daret, but where is Surda among all of these?_

_South. We do not know what is above us, actually. Surda is the only other country on this land._

Kavalnir sucked in her breath and it was forced through her nostrils heavily. _Then Murtagh has lied to us._

_How so?_

_He claimed he was going to Surda, yet when he departed he took the same route as we are now. Surda is becoming distant, not closer. But where he could be going in reality is a mystery to me._

Agathore drew upon this point from when he had seen Murtagh leave. _He could be going to Carvahall, perhaps Daret or Gil'ead, or maybe a lesser town to intercept the Rider. The Rider he, we too, would know he could pursue easily._

Kavalnir's thoughts were overwhelmed_. _Murtagh was seen as one she could trust, but he had lied to her, both of them. _You were right as well. I have come to decide that we can't trust him any longer._

_We? I never trusted him to begin with. He was harmful, and since you warmed up to him immediately, I had to watch out for the both of us!_

_It seems we have reached an impasse. _Kavalnir adjusted herself on Castor. _Should we attempt to intercept his route or continue on to Ellesmera? He might have information for us._

Agathore was quick to answer. _We will not follow him. He has already put himself and us in danger by knowing of our criminal existence...and of a Rider, at that._

_I'm sorry, _Kavalnir said. _I'm too quick to judge and choose. I have left you to protect us both these past few days. This is where I've failed as a partner to you. You're strong of heart and mind. I'm not at all. Why is it that fate has put us together? _Her free association stopped there.

_Because I want to know you, _Agathore softened his tone. _Plus, your heart is in the right place. I don't know if I can say the same for me, however. _He laughed at himself. _All I can do is not trust anyone and wield a vengeful sword._

_That's not true! Not everyone is out to destroy you. I do believe that there is good in this world...somewhere._

Agathore thought about her words, and concurred eventually. _You know, the moment I caught you in the square I knew you were special in some way. I just kind of...felt it in my heart I guess. It was most odd, I just knew somehow that at that moment, we were irrevocably bonded._

Kavalnir was taken slightly aback by this statement _Is that why you were detached whenever Murtagh was around?_

_Yes. He was a...competitor in my mind. Not that you're a prize, Kavalnir, as my friend. I just did not see him as a good person at all._

_I see your point now, _Kavalnir said._ Well he's gone now, and we can put him out of our heads and focus on growing this partnership._

_Yes, yes. That would be good._


	10. Chapter 9: Traverse

Chapter IX: Traverse

Kavalnir sat in the grass, arms folded in thought. Ry'Avaan graze next to her and Castor wasn't far off. Agathore stood and sipped water from a small skin.

_What are you thinking? _Agathore questioned quietly, replacing the skin onto Ry'Avaan's saddle pack.

Kavalnir explained even quieter, _We should get to Ellesmera as fast as we can. We mustn't let distractions lengthen our travel. Or else, we'll never know what's happening to you._

Agathore agreed. Ever since his transformation in the Ramr River, he knew he was not all right. His ears had developed their points, and his hair was becoming noticeably lighter by the hour. He thought similar to Kavalnir, knowing that personal friendship would get in the way of what they were trying to accomplish.

Night blanketed Alagaesia quickly. All was silent through the day's journey, and the two did not stop to rest more than once.

The small town of Bullridge was within reach. By roughly midnight, Agathore guessed, they spotted the first home on the outskirts of the town.

"Should we rent a room for the night?" Agathore questioned as he heard Kavalnir yawn. She nodded quickly. "Which one looks good to you?" Agathore stopped their party in the middle of the dirt road. On either side of the road were inns. One so boldly named _The Dragon's Keep, _and the other was poorly named _The Inn._

Kavalnir thought for a moment and decided they should try _The Dragon's Keep _first. If it was too expensive, then they would experiment the second choice.

Hitching the horses to a post with a water barrel and hay, Agathore and Kavalnir took their belongings and walked inside. A warm fire welcomed them along with a small desk to the left. A middle-aged man was leaning back in his chair behind the check-in stand, snoring. Kavalnir knocked on the table lightly, refraining from unmasking her irritability. The man woke.

"What can I do for you two?" He asked, clearing his throat and rubbing his eyes lazily.

Kavalnir had difficulty resisting. "What do you think," she snapped, "We'd like to rent one of your rooms!" Agathore stepped in and gave Kavalnir a tired look.

His tone was calmer. "We would like a room, please."

The man smiled. "Of course. How long are you planning on staying in Bullridge?"

"Just one night...thank you."

"Alright," the innkeeper searched his guestbook for an empty slot, humming as his fingers ran over the signatures. "Aha," he hissed after several minutes. "We have one on the second floor...The cots are exceptional, may I admit, but the room itself is...less than satisfactory."

Kavalnir sighed. "They will do me good. We'll take it."

"Very well. That'll be two copper pieces, please."

Agathore dug into his pocket, easily pulling out one silver coin. "May we have a wake up knock, please?"

"Absolutely. This will cover it."

"Thank you, we'll take one at dawn...or a bit after."

The man smiled again. "Thank you." His eyes squinted for a fraction of a second. "I will send for you in the morning."

Agathore opened his mouth before he left the desk. "May I ask your name?"

The innkeeper eyed the boy again for a second, and replied "Kylf."

This was enough for Kavalnir, and she turned to find her room. "Goodnight," she signed off.

Reaching their room, she opened the door and threw her belongings onto the left cot. Agathore followed in and locked the door behind him. Kavalnir fell onto the bed, and rolled on her back. She stared straight at the ceiling. Agathore lit a candle on the nightstand between the cots and pulled the window shade down. He faced his partner.

Kavalnir threw her eyes at him. Every minute or two, she would look away. Agathore sat patiently, watching her think. After what seemed hours, he felt a throng of concluding thoughts in his mind.

The girl spoke first. "Did you see how he looked at you?" She pushed her hair back from her face and leaned forward, turning so she would now face Agathore. He rose quietly and sat next to her, keeping his eyes on hers.

"I noted it. He gave those same looks to you."

Kavalnir shook her head negatively. "Why would he?"

Agathore sighed, keeping his eyes locked with her. "I noticed something just as Kylf did, just when we were walking in, Kavalnir." He lifted his hand to her face and touched it gently. He moved it up towards her hairline and over her cheek. It covered her ear and passed over quickly, stopping there. "Go look." Agathore let his hand fall and gestured towards the mirror on the opposing wall above his cot.

She rose slowly, wearing a confused look, keeping her eyes on his. Kavalnir kneeled onto the cot and placed her hands on either side of the mirror, her head still turned around. Agathore nodded and waved his hands. "Do it."

Kavalnir turned slowly, her eyes slowly falling upon herself. She looked into deep blue, darting back and forth over her features. She passed a hand over her face, her angled chin and developed cheekbones. Remembering Agathore's hand, she pulled a strand from in front of her ear and craned her neck to get a clearer view. She found the same image she saw with Agathore. Her ears developed a significant point. She fingered it gently, letting the tip of her finger slide over the point of cartilage. Her jaw dropped slightly.

Agathore continued. "It's you, too." He stood and let Kavalnir turn to face him, and he took her by the shoulders. "I don't know what's happening to you, or to me. But we'll make it," he assured the speechless girl. She shook her head.

"I'm afraid that Kylf saw what's happening to us."

"We'll be okay," Agathore spoke softly. "And do you know why? We've made it this far. We're alive, and we're together." He saw Kavalnir smile, and she relaxed.

"I suppose the best thing to do is get out of here early as possible." She stood and returned to her cot, removing her boots and socks, giving Agathore a readable expression when she needed to change everything else.

Agathore turned away. He let his friend slip between her bedsheets to rest. Then he did the same, undressing down to his undershorts. The room was particularly stuffy, so he saw no objection. He blew out the candle, letting the silence and darkness overtake them.

Light trickled in through the window, illuminating the shadows of the bars that held them in. At once, a knock came upon the door. Agathore heard it and was awake. He stretched his arms and sat upright in bed. His eyes did not take long to adjust to the light. He found Kavalnir, still asleep with her back to him. He stood and hovered over her for a minute. He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook it lightly. Her skin was hot. Kavalnir turned and opened her eyes, rubbing them and taking another yawn. Agathore backed away and sat on his cot. She sat up and threw her blankets off of her legs with great effort. She wiped her brow. Kavalnir stood and put on a long white undershirt and vest and packed the heavy shirt into her pack. She felt around for a minute, and discovered the cloak packed at the bottom. She sighed and threw it on, making sure the hood covered her ears. Agathore saw this and did the same. Kavalnir nodded and gathered her belongings, making sure her weapons were safely hidden beneath the cloak. Both slipped their boots on with speed. Agathore flipped a copper coin onto the nightstand for the maid's tip and slipped out of the room. Kavalnir followed. They made their way to the stairs, not stopping to take a friendly gesture from the maid. Her tongue was foreign to them. The two trudged down the spiral stairs. At the front desk, Kylf sat reading a scroll. He noticed Kavalnir and Agathore and smiled widely.

"Sleep well?" he inquired.

Agathore replied, "Yes, thank you. The cots were comfortable." He spied the scroll. "Is that news?"

Kylf nodded. "Would you like to read it?" He rolled it up and handed the scroll across the desk.

"I don't want to take it from you-"

"No, no it's quite alright," the man laughed. "I was done with it anyway."

Agathore tipped to Kylf and turned to Kavalnir. He began unraveling the scroll to read when he heard Kylf's voice behind him, suddenly deep and serious.

"Crazy news, do you see? Two kids in Uru'baen disrupted a trading market. A male and a female. They say the female can do magic." His next words hit hardest. Agathore could hear the creak of the desk as Kylf leaned closer to him. "Imagine that."

Kavalnir faced Kylf, handing him the story from her electric eyes. He smiled devilishly and stood. "So, it was you two, wasn't it? Interesting, indeed. There is a price on your heads," he leaned towards Kavalnir, pulling her hood back and whispering, "did you know that?"

Agathore turned to Kavalnir and saw her expression. She groped for his sleeve as he did her mind. She held it tight. Agathore stood strong and eyed their oppressor, who continued.

"Do you know how much? Do you two even _know _that the king will desire eliminate you as soon as he knows?" Kylf turned to Kavalnir and laughed at her face. "Do you realize how important this could be, for me. I could do it, you know. I could catch those kids. Those threats...It was all you, missy. Your expressions tell me everything. Your eyes tell me everything. They told me exactly who you were last night." He reached out and pushed her hair from her face to reveal exactly what he meant. Kavalnir resisted and Kylf recoiled, then slapped her clear across the face. She doubled over and screamed at the sting.

"_Don't you hurt her._" Agathore drew his sword from its sheath under his cloak. His eyes flashed and his jaw clenched.

Kylf looked at him. "Oh, so that's it, is it? What will you do for her?" He laughed again. "What can you sacrifice?" Kylf laughed at his new power over Agathore. "Or..." He took a dagger from his bootleg. "Or..." He held the it to Kavalnir's neck, grabbing her and holding her across his chest. He traced the dagger across her reddened cheek, where he had slapped her before. A trace of dark red bled out. Kavalnir whined. "Or should I just kill her? Now what would you do...if I slit her throat? Imagine what Galbatorix would do, for _me._" He raged.

Agathore stood with his eyes fixed on the blade. Kylf shouted, "WHAT WOULD YOU DO, BOY?"

Through gritted teeth, it came: "I'd kill you."

Kylf burst into a fit of laughter. "Ha! Hahaha! Kill me? You'd kill me? Ha again, I say! You foolish boy. That would get you into more trouble than it's worth." By now, other guests began making their trip into the lobby, eyes heavy and mind sluggish. They saw the fight and stopped on the spot, hiding to watch wherever they could. "I'll kill you, before you can even get to me!"

Agathore tightened his grip on the sword. "I'll kill you no matter what. It will be my hand that slays."

"Ooh, now did you hear that, pretty girl?" Kylf said to Kavalnir, mockingly. "He's willing to kill me anyway to save your life, even if you're dead! How does that make you feel? Better yet...how does it feel watching the man that cares so deeply for you defend you moments before your own death?"

Kavalnir spoke softly. "I...first of all," she said between long breaths, "hate you." Kylf tightened his grip around her neck, angered.

"You are about to _die, _you stupid girl. What are you going to say to this man to make his life somewhat hopeful, instead of an endless spiral of depression because you didn't act as you should have and reply like a strong woman?"

Kavalnir gasped for air again, shouting, "No! Agathore's life will not be haunted because I choose to die! To force words out of me is pointless...It shows nothing." Her eyes closed. But i_f in case he succeeds...continue. Do not halt because we are broken. I would hate that. But I would be with you...I love you._ She choked a smile over Kylf's grip.

Agathore was stunned, but maintained his face. He felt peace. Kylf read his eyes.

"She told you something! With her _thoughts!_" He glared at Kavalnir. "Tell me what you have said." His grip tightened.

"Do it," the two men commanded together, though Agathore's in attempt to save Kavalnir's life.

She struggled in Kylf's grip, but relaxed. "I told him...I told him I loved him too. Okay? There."

"Did you hear that, boy? She said-"

"My name is Agathore."

"Whatever. She said she loves you! Now what?" Agathore thrust his sword in front of him, but Kylf merely dodged it. "Ah ah ah, you wouldn't want to harm her."

"You can kill her, Kylf," Agathore started, "but know this: without her, I would die, too, and then you lose. Galbatorix gains nothing with both of us dead."

_No...,_ came Kavalnir's gasping thought.

Kylf stopped. He contemplated Agathore's statement. After a moment he admitted, "You're right."

At the vulnerable moment, Agathore once again drove his sword back. When it came over his head, the sword missed Kavalnir by millimeters. Instead, it wedged itself into Kylf's foot. He howled in pain as Agathore released the sword. Kylf let go of Kavalnir, she fell to the floor, gasping convulsively. Agathore saw this, but continued his attack. He took the dagger from Kylf's hand and commanded, "Kavalnir, turn away." She did so, and instants later could hear the dagger piercing Kylf's skin...his chest. She winced. Agathore whispered, "Poor Kylf. How will he tell the gods...he failed?"

Kavalnir sat on the wooden floor in disbelief. Agathore had just killed a man. For her. She did not know whether to feel flattered or scared. Would this continue, as was their fate? Agathore bent to her level and outstretched a palm. Kavalnir took it and pulled her up. Though he - and Kavalnir - did not expect it, he continued past their embrace and kissed the top of her forehead. He held her close, and for the first time that day, they both felt safe.

Cheers and whistles erupted from the stairs. Kavalnir pulled out and blushed when she saw the witnesses. Agathore turned to them, suddently becoming serious, breaking the embrace. "Tell no one of what you saw here today. You may see us again. Forget by that time." He took Kavalnir's hand and led her through the doorway. Ry'Avaan and Castor were fully alert when the two exited the inn. They were mounting when a small woman ran to their side, flailing.

"Wait, wait!" She came to them and took both by the hand. Her blond curly hair and green tunic rippled under the small winds. "You are the two I saw! You two will be the ones to assist the nation...assist in rebuilding itself to become what it was. I just know it. You are the rebuilders. I saw you in one of my many dreams and had to meet you."

Kavalnir looked and cocked her head. "Who are you?"

The woman took a breath, Kavalnir had spoken to _her_. "Angela."

Agathore added, "These are kind words. Well Angela, hopefully we will meet again."

Angela smiled and agreed, "Oh, we will." She said this as the pair rode from the inn, though her voice was not heard. As they rode away, a cat emerged from the inn and joined Angela on the pathway.

By the time Kavalnir was fully awake, she could see from her squinted eyes the outline of forest. Du Weldenvarden?

Agathore smiled from his place. _We are almost there, yes. It will be sundown by the time we reach the edge of the forest and surely the next day before we can even reach the city._

Kavalnir's mind flooded with the ideas of what the elves would be like. She imagined multiple Agathores with their almond-shaped eyes and gorgeous tapered ears. Agathore chuckled from behind. Kavalnir could also see the illuminating glow of their skin and their brilliant figures. She enjoyed the thought. Agathore began thinking as well, but his expectations were leaving him nervous and curious to know what was changing them.

The wind whipped past Kavalnir and it made a small ringing in her ear. Her leather vest collar flipped from the rush, occasionally tapping her on the face and neck painfully. Though she hated leather, Kavalnir wore the vest to show respect to the ones that had given it to her. The thoughts traced back to Josephine. When Kavalnir had begun working for them, the house was newly built. When Josephine became pregnant, Kavalnir moved in and helped full time. As a gift, Collinn, Josephine's husband, fixed up one of his old leather jackets and presented it to Kavalnir. He gave it to her on her seventeenth birthday. The sleeves Kavalnir had removed from the once jacket now served as padding for her hands on her bow. She wore the gift as a vest from that day on. She thanked herself for putting the long shirt on underneath, as the wind chilled her skin.

Her mind once again drifted back to Josephine. _How is she? Is her child born? _Many questions followed about Uru'baen. She could tell Agathore's mind was in his past, as well. Time has passed so slowly since the fateful day when they met. Not even a month. The new year was rapidly approaching and Kavalnir would be eighteen in a short time. This made her wonder. _Agathore, when is your birthday?_

Agathore connected to his friend and shared his knowledge. His birthday was even closer to the new year, even closer than Kavalnir's. His was the eve of the new year's day. He would be turning eighteen in roughly three weeks. Kavalnir tried estimating the age difference between their birthdays, but was interrupted when Agathore's thoughts groped for hers.


	11. Chapter 10: Ellesmera

Chapter X: Ellesmera

It was the edge of the forest.

_Do you see him? An elf guard. _Agathore proclaimed. Kavalnir saw a small figure coming towards them. He gradually grew larger with perspective and closing distance. Castor and Ry'Avaan slowed to a trot. The elf continued at his pace but slowed, too, after a second. Agathore brought the horse closer and dismounted. Kavalnir followed suit and removed her cloak, trying to look presentable. The elf stopped a few feet in front of them. He closed in walking. He began to speak, in a language neither could decipher. He saw Kavalnir and stared into the depths of her eyes. His eyes flickered to either side of her head, and then to Agathore's. He had noted their ears. His expression showed confusion and seriousness. They suddenly became wide.

The elf thought for a minute, then touched his lips. "_Atra esterni ono thelduin,_" his words were alien. Kavalnir cocked her head. The elf repeated his phrase and added to the girl, "May good fortune rule over you."

Agathore lit up. _I__ know this...My mother used to teach it to me. We always used it...this, greeting. _He replied as expected and the elf's face glowed jovially.

Kavalnir thought to herself. _I have never heard you use it._

The greeting was complete and Agathore smiled. He asked, "Are you a friend from Ellesmera?"

The elf nodded. He was only perhaps a few inches taller than Agathore. He pointed to himself and said, "My name is Nari."

Kavalnir stood clueless still. Nari turned to her and repeated his greeting from before. She tried her best to imitate Agathore's actions. When the exchanging of words was complete, Kavalnir added, "Nari, my name is Kavalnir." She motioned to her friend. "He is Agathore."

Nari smiled. "Good. Excellent. Well, I have come to escort you to Ellesmera." He turned and took Ry'Avaan's reins. He made a contact with the animal, and Kavalnir could tell he was trying to tell him he was a friend. She was reminded of when she and Agathore felt the thoughts of Ry'Avaan in Agathore's stable. The elf did the same with Castor. "We'll walk the rest of the way. These creatures should rest."

Kavalnir added her thought, "How did you know we were coming to you?"

Nari began walking to the forest's edge. The shade was a relief from the exposed air. He did not turn to face his questioner, but simply laughed. "I never could have known by myself. However, a vision came to me only nights ago. I saw great reconstruction and prosperity for Alagaesia. Then I envisioned you two arriving in the harshest of conditions. When you finally fulfilled that image...the world became a slow hopeful refuge for all races. It was a strange prediction, though. Nevertheless, I followed it straight through.

"But I am getting ahead of myself. The morning following my vision, I came and waited for you here. I believe this is my third day scouting the edge of Du Weldenvarden." Nari finished and turned to Agathore. "Why are you traveling to Ellesmera?" He seemed confused. "Your customs and elven knowledge are profound already, yet strange and slim, foreign of these parts, at least. You are not from here."

Agathore explained, "We are not from Ellesmera. We don't know what we should...expect...er, we're not elves, you see."

This made Nari stop in his tracks. "Excuse..._me_?" He turned and shouted. "You cannot be humans!...Unless the reader's predictions were true. But...that can't be...the legend died three years ago with the last- No!" Nari's eyes darted back and forth between his followers. His potential error had landed him a near-death penalty. Bringing the dangerous outsiders in. "I saw you clearly as elves. Who _are _you?"

Kavalnir started, "Nari, do not be upset. We are as confused as you are. We do not know what is happening to us!" Her voice was strained from a lack of food and water. "We're wanted all over Uru'baen, Nari! To them we are _criminals. _The watch has spread to Bullridge, trailing us with each stop..." she saw the look on the elf's face. "But we have lost it. Agathore was changing, we had to hurry. We believe you're the only ones who know what's going on with him...and me! The strangest part, however, is not yet said..."

Nari's eyebrows raised.

"When we are truly connected - you see, we can each read the thoughts and mental images of the other - there seems to be an eruption of storm-like presences...thunder and lightning, usually. No rain...But only when we are truly connected through our minds."

The words echoed in his ears as Nari stared in disbelief. "I do not believe what I am hearing. You have just explained to me something that I believed to be fable, myth, unreal! Until now, the legend of _Du Eld Huildr Arget _and _Du Eld Jierda Heldun _was simply a thought in the back of one's mind. In Ceris, and throughout all of Du Weldenvarden - Ellesmera especially - this legend has died, as I have explained. Now, it is resurrected and very much alive..." Nari spun in place and laughed in disbelief a few times.

Agathore began to make sense of the words. Though one part seemed to confuse him. _The names..._"What are they-the names, that is? What do they mean?"

Nari stared at him in shock. "You do not know what they mean? Tsk tsk, I didn't think I'd be the one to tell you this. In fact...I should not," he glanced to Kavalnir. "She should. She will know the language...This is the story."

Kavalnir was taken aback. "I s-should? But I cannot draw upon those terms from my everyday vocabulary, surely!"

The elf chuckled. "Concentrate. Use your power."

She hesitated and closed her eyes. After a minute, they fluttered open. I am..._Du Eld Jierda Heldun. _The Storm Breaker." She turned to Agathore. "You are..._Du Eld Hildr Arget_...The Silver Holder. Each is given as..." Kavalnir hesitated, "a true name." Agathore sought an answer. _They are given only in secret, and once someone knows your true name, they can and _will _have complete power over you. It is dangerous enough already...the elves have been careful...all know of our true names. _"But wait...Nari, if we do not speak this language, then how come our true names are spoken so? All of the elves know, they can wield us as weapons or anything to their disposal."

He laughed again. "You do not realize what you have said, little one. You somehow have knowledge of this alien tongue, correct?"

She nodded. Agathore stiffened. For he knew it was a language, that, when used, could harm Kavalnir greatly.

"This language," explained the elf, "is the ancient language. Its power and knowledge require a true name to connect. This legend is sacred to the elves. We are not as violent with these names as you may believe. This important part of our culture could never be destroyed."

"Aha," Kavalnir understood, "but Agathore knows little of it...How can he have a true name as well?"

_Once again you do not understand, _Agathore said to her, _What you know, I know, and same goes for the other. The day in the town, you shouted a word that was strange to my ear, yet somehow my mind knew it. That is why._

Kavalnir once again showed comprehension. _Then when we are truly one, names shall not matter, correct?_

Agathore laughed silently. _No, of course not. The name controls the entire person, the other may help mentally, but cannot penetrate anything physically. It simply does not work that way. Take for example when you were with Murtagh. _His voice slowed. _You shut out all else, including my thoughts. He had his fix on you, and whether he knew it or not is beyond me. This fix is much greater when someone knows your true name._

Kavalnir shrunk back. _I'm sorry, I did not know the link could in turn work to the disadvantage of the other._

Nari interrupted with a thought. "Where did you say you were from?"

Agathore replied, "Uru'baen, Nari. What of it?"

"Hold on. Kavalnir, what about you?"

She could not answer the same. "I was born in Belatona. My family moved to Uru'baen when I was small."

The party walked on to Ellesmera. Nari explained that he had traveled from Ceris all the way to see them and would depart when they arrived. He continued to question Agathore on his history."

"Did you know your mother?"

Agathore shrugged. "Not very well, but yes."

"Elaborate, please."

"Well, she actually left home when I was four or five. My father remarried not long after."

Nari sighed. "What about your father, then?"

"My father was amazing with horses. He loved to be around them. He was also a very good blacksmith."

"What was his name?"

Kavalnir thought back to the day they bought her sword. He was very somber when he had said the name that afternoon.

"Caldenar."

Nari stopped. "Caldenar. I have heard that name before, but I cannot tell you from where."

Agathore was not affected. "He was well known."

"That could be it." They continued to walk. Kavalnir took Ry'Avaan and held his reins tightly. She was quiet, taking in the fact of her sudden role in the war. _Not so important, but an asset to victory. _The other thought of her true name was also eating at her. The fact that most everyone in Ellesmera knew her true name haunted her. They could control her, manipulate her into doing things that she could not begin to imagine. _Only few know their true names themselves, _she thought bitterly. _This gives me advantage over...practically no one._

_Talking to yourself, eh? H_e put in suddenly. She physically jumped from the surprise of the voice in her mind. _Don't worry, I'm just as scared as you are._

_Hm, and it seems only days ago we were traveling here to merely find out about you._

_Yes, _Agathore remembered. _Now we are worrying about power and true names..._he laughed. _We do not even know if this 'complete control' concept is possible._

_But, we're bound to find out._

_Because we're in this together, _Agathore turned and smiled. Kavalnir returned the gesture.

_To the very end._

She thought for a second and added, _It would be nice if I could figure out the meaning behind those names using this subconscious knowledge._

_That would indeed be helpful._

Nari sneezed a few feet away.

"Bless you," said Kavalnir.

He thanked her and kept walking. His flowing silver hair rippled with every step he took. Nari kept his head down and remained silent.

Agathore let Kavalnir walk with Ry'Avaan and Castor in the middle, forming a line. He kept his sword out, though he was mostly sure nothing would attack them. It was there for assurance, just in case a threat did come along.

After what became hours, Nari started towards a clearing nearly thirty feet away. "Ellesmera is just ahead," he said calmly. He turned to his guests and halted their walking by placing his hands in front of him. "I'll go forward and warn some of the others about you. You stay here for now, until I come back." He trotted away swiftly.

Kavalnir truned to Agathore. "Warn, did he say?"

"Yes."

"What does that mean?"

"He would refrain from using the term 'alert,' wouldn't he? That sounds like the city is afraid of us." _Then again, _"'Warn' does, as well. So I would guess that the handful of citizens he went to inform were wary of our presence...perhaps even existence." He went to Kavalnir and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked down at it and back into his eyes. They were now fixed on the necklace that hung around the girl's neck. The hand that rested on her shoulder drifted to the chain and played with it silently.

A light breeze picked up in the forest, swirling around the party, whistling. It blew strands of tress into her face, and she pulled them back. He looked at her as his hand fell to his side. She turned away, embarrassed. She tried to distract her thoughts by taking in the surroundings. The flowers that grew around them were vibrant shades of neon, and also calm pastels. Each leaf was an amazing shade of green swaying in the breeze. Kavalnir's eyes wandered onto the reins of Ry'Avaan, tracing until she found Agathore's knuckles, which were white.

She could not help but inquire. _Are you alright? Look at your hand. _She waited for a response, but when nothing came, she ceased waiting and began counting the various shades of flowers.

_I'm sorry..._

Kavalnir relaxed and stood completely still, listening for the steady beat of Agathore's heart.

_I'm sorry..._

Nari stood at the edge of the forest. He took Ry'Avaan and Castor in his possession and led the horses ahead. Agathore followed, and Kavalnir stood for a moment, letting the warmth back into her blood. She hurried to catch up, and fell into step with Agathore. He placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her ahead. Both heartbeats fell into one that raced.

The canopy became dense as the trio furthered into the forest. The light from the world outside had completely disappeared. Small lamps hidden on tree trunks began to light themselves, one by one. Nari took no notice, though his fated guests sucked in the experience for the first time.

Nari continued a few yards ahead and stopped. He glanced around briefly and shouted something in the ancient language - which he always seemed to use. Another elf emerged from the trees, noting the party. He approached Nari first and they exchanged the traditional elven greeting. The second elf began speaking rapidly in the ancient language and gesturing towards Agathore and Kavalnir. Nari looked back at them and retaliated with an excited sentence, from what Kavalnir could tell.

_Can you understand them? _Agathore touched her thoughts lightly.

Kavalnir concentrated. By Nari's body language, he was ecstatic. Agathore felt this, and added, _Perhaps it is us he's fussing happily over?_

_He did say that he awaited our arrival. He's telling this elf about his experience._

_True, they do know our story well._

Kavalnir took a curious step towards the elves. Agathore put his hand in front of her. _What are you doing?_

_I wanted to see if I could talk to them._

Agathore waited, then said, _You may be able to communicate, but they can speak our language. I'm sure of it. Just wait for them to come to us._

Kavalnir folded her arms across her chest and waited, annoyed. Nari turned his attention to them a few minutes later. The other elf's gaze followed with curiosity.

"Kavalnir, Agathore, please meet Ikarin." Nari faced the other elf, now named. "Friend Elf, meet Agathore and Kavalnir...or as we call them, _Du Eld Arget Huildr _and _Du Eld Jierda Heldun!_" He smiled and sang excitedly to his friend.

Ikarin's face lit up with the same excitement as Nari's. Before he spoke to them, he exchanged the greeting. Agathore replied with perfection and a hint of an accent, while Kavalnir's rendition still had errors and a human tone. She flashed a crooked smile to Agathore and he laughed at her. Ikarin smiled and said, "I have never seen you two before, when did you leave Ellesmera?" Kavalnir shook her head in confusion. Ikarin continued, "Were you elves born outside the city? How about Farthen Dur?"

Agathore shook his head as well. "We are not of the elven race, did Nari not explain? Well, if you assumed us to be elves by the ears and build, then you have been misled. The changes are completely the work of our acquired abilities...powers, if you will. Only I am half elf," he newly added. "My father married a human, but remarried after she ran off...My mother knew all of the elven traditions, but I ceased to remember when my stepmother forbade me to continue practicing."

Kavalnir threw a bolt of thought into the mix. _Was I aware of this?_

Agathore rebuked, _You should have been. My mind is open to yours._

Ikarin nodded, adding, "Well then welcome home, brother. You will be accepted into our ways. I shall lead you to Ellesmera, then. Nari will return to Ceris where he is to be expected."

Nari turned to his traveling guests and bowed. "It was a pleasure meeting you, I hope to see you again!" He put his hands on theirs and held them tightly. "Let us hope we do not meet on the front." With one more smile, he whistled in the ancient language and turned, disappearing into the woods.

Ikarin coughed to get their attention. "So, I'll lead your horses along and you follow. When we reach Ellesmera, there will be another elf to lead you to meet the queen."

Agathore's eyes widened. "Queen?"

"Yes, everything has been so dysfunctional," continued the elf. "A psychic healer arrived not long before you, and was admitted to see the queen. She informed us all of your arrival."

"You seem to know the news, Ikarin," Agathore commented, "Very well. Lead us on." He kept Kavalnir's hand and she followed silently. Ikarin had dark, nearly jet black hair, though it looked through Kavalnir's sharp eyes to be a heavy violet, or royal hue. He was built similar to Nari, though slightly more muscular. He was significantly shorter as well - though only by a few inches. Ikarin's tunic was forest green with sky blue markings and patterns. Kavalnir thought to herself, _He is the image I saw when I pictured an elf._

Agathore agreed. _Very regal._He tightened his grip on her hand.

_Remember, _Kavalnir continued, _that we can't spend all of our time developing this. _She gestured with her free hand._ We have to find time to train and learn. We must keep ourselves aware of what is around us. Right now, that is the city of Ellesmera. We're here._


	12. Chapter 11: The Sweetest Fruit

Chapter XI: The Sweetest Fruit

Ellesmera's bright lanterns lined the paths. From under the trudging feet of the party came the silent _frush _of the grass. In the distance, windows lit with candles dimly muffled some of the ambiance from the lamps. The guests of the city had arrived in the dead of night, but that didn't stop them from sensing the beauty that surrounded them.

"Do we meet the queen..._now?_" Kavalnir questioned through a lengthy yawn.

Agathore put his arms around her for support. "I think we should rest somewhere first, correct? Plus, it wouldn't be as interesting for us. We are tired. We have to sleep!"

Ikarin laughed. "A hundred years I've guarded and granted passage to our city, but never have I met any two like you!"

Kavalnir whistled. "One hundred years. A century?"

"Hah, yes. One entire century."

Agathore jumped in. "What about my question, Ikarin?"

He answered, "Of course we shall rest somewhere, forgive me for overlooking you, friend."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"My mother may still be awake. You'll have accommodations in the palace by tomorrow, I'm sure. I think if we brought you to the halls, there would be uproar. It is late for that. But for now, she has the most comfortable beds in the entire city, if I do say so myself."

Kavalnir yawned again. "Then to your mother's house, it is."

Ikarin's mother lived in a small cottage, nestled under one of the largest tree trunks Kavalnir had ever seen. It was covered in moss and vines, as well as the neon flowers present everywhere else. Once at the residence, Ikarin knocked on the door softly. A woman opened the door, no taller than Kavalnir herself. She exchanged the greeting with the three and hugged her son strongly.

"Ikarin, my dear. What are you doing here so late?"

"Mother," he said calmly, yet excitedly, "I have some very special guests here."

His mother cocked her head slightly. "Oh?"

"Yes," he continued, "_Du garjzla _of our world! Mother, let me introduce you to _Du Eld Jierda Heldun _and _Du Eld Arget Huildr._" His hands followed in rhythm with his voice. "Or as we should call them now...Kavalnir and Agathore."

The woman gasped. "Ikarin...such a thing to say. How are you sure? Our language, wasted on them?"

"I do not lie, mother," his words continued in the ancient language, spitting out terms that were finally familiar to Kavalnir's ears. Both watched quietly as the woman's eyes widened. She turned to them, apologizing in her tongue. Suddenly, she hugged them both.

Agathore pierced the silence,_ He can't lie to her in that language._ Kavalnir agreed immediately.

"Forgive me, young ones," she began. "Ikarin, for not believing you, and you two for not inviting you inside right away! Please, I insist you come in. Ikarin, you may let the horses in the stable outside for the night."

As they filed in, the elf tended to a large candle on a table to light up the room. It was nice, the walls and floor made of earth, as the cottage seemed built up from it. To one direction was a corridor with a collection of rooms on either side. To the other sat a dining area and pillowed chairs.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable," the female elf said politely.

Kavalnir replied, "This is all very nice, you have a lovely home. But, could you direct us to sleeping quarters? We're quite tired."

"Of course! I'll make up the guest bed." She hurried down the corridor and lit a candle in a room to the left.

Agathore glanced at his friend silently. He mouthed the last word questioningly, continuing down the hall behind Ikarin's mother. He strode to the doorway. "Ma'am, could I have a separate bed? Kavalnir may use this one."

"Why is that, dear?"

"It is preferred if we sleep separately." Words still tugged at his lips, but he held back.

The elf emerged from the room, smiling. "Well in that case, you may sleep in Ikarin's old room, if you like."

Agathore nodded. "Thank you again."

"Oh, and by the way," she added nicely, "you may stop calling me 'ma'am.' It makes me feel so...old." She laughed again at her joke. "Please call me Dezra."

Kavalnir had taken a rest on one of the chairs. She stood and stretched. "Well then, Dezra, thank you for your hospitality, if even sudden. Goodnight!" She stalked off to the guest room.

Ikarin returned to the cottage. Agathore called after his caretaker, "What about Ikarin? He shall have somewhere to sleep, too?"

The elf's head shot up at the sound of his name. "Still, friend. I will return to my own family." He grabbed a sack hanging over a dining chair and rushed out again, but not before leaving a meaningful, "Goodnight! We will meet again!"

Agathore stood and started off to his room. He stopped at the doorway of Kavalnir's quarters and leaned against the doorframe, watching his friend. She sat on the bed, removing her boots and socks. She turned to notice him standing there. Kavalnir smiled and waved, adding an extra "goodnight." He entered the room and sat down on her bed with her.

"Tomorrow, we meet the Queen of Ellesmera." Agathore spoke softly. He leaned over and kissed Kavalnir's forehead. "Goodnight. Sleep well." With this, he exited the room. She sat on her bed still. Removing her pants and shirt, Kavalnir ran her fingers through her hair and crawled between the sheets, blowing the candle out.

Stone surrounded all peripherals. Torches blazed with fire, casting a bronze glow against the walls. From behind, deep thuds vibrated through the stone. Someone shouted from far away, followed be a melee of cheers and whistles. The tone was angered.

_The scene changed, only this time fire surrounded everything. Bodies slayed by hundreds, lying on the ground so lifeless. A bloodied soldier knelt over one, his hands around the mass. His body heaved convulsively. A small breath escaped from somewhere close, and there was no more._

_Settings shifted for the final time. Everything was surrounded and drenched in powdered white. Two crossed swords stuck into the ground were tied by a pale blue ribbon. A shadow hung over them, closing in. It resulted in the landing of a giant crimson dragon. It settled, and a man hopped off. He removed his helmet and shook out his matted brown hair. He eyed the swords uneasily. "How _grave_," he decided. The dragon sniffed lightly and shot back. The Rider jumped on once more, shouted something in the ancient language and rode away._

Agathore woke with a sweat.

Light trickled through his window. He awoke to the morning - and Kavalnir sitting at the foot of his bed. Her hair was pulled back off of her face, though some strands managed their way free. A blue ribbon hung over her shoulder. Her clothing - a long sleeved dress- was a dark shade of green with golden trimmings and stitching. The dress itself draped over her ankles and let show golden flats. Around her neck hung the necklace he had given her only days ago. The most stunning piece of the ensemble, however, was the golden ring circling her brow. It shone in the morning light and kept any extra hair from falling back. Agathore thought she was absolutely beautiful.

Kavalnir sat quietly, smiling at her friend.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" She laughed. "The dawn broke at least two hours ago. We're supposed to meet the queen when the light is brightest. We will have a guide take us to the Hall, where Queen Islanzadi herself will dine with us." She stood and drifted over to the chest at the foot of the bed. She picked up a pile of evergreen colored clothes and handed them to Agathore. "You will be wearing these," Kavalnir added just before Dezra appeared in the doorway. She too smiled.

"Good morning, young one. Your meal is ready. Please, change quickly. I've gotten word that your guide will arrive soon. Your food will be rotted eventually if you keep lagging! It is fresh for you." She disappeared to the kitchen.

Kavalnir stood and smoothed out her dress. The velvet hugged her body, not too tight or too loose. She nodded her head in satisfaction and exited the room, leaving Agathore to change. He watched as she left with one graceful sweeping motion. He stood quietly and pulled his nightshirt over his head. He grabbed for the tunic and unfolded it, noting the intricate golden designs that wound down the front. The tunic's velvet texture was soft in his hands. Agathore lowered it to the bed to open it and put it on when he saw Kavalnir standing in the doorway. She was leaning against the doorframe and smiling, stifling a laugh. He noticed that she was slightly red, too.

Agathore shot the girl a look of disdain. _What are you doing?_

_Watching you change, silly. I'm sorry, but I returned to tell you that Dezra was serving fruits only this morning...no meat. But when I walked in, well you were changing._

Agathore could feel himself turning red. _You couldn't have waited at least a minute?_

Kavalnir approached her friend and took the tunic from his hands and placed it on the bed again. She spoke verbally, "Besides, it's not like I haven't seen you this way before. Nothing new. Ramr river?"

"Ah, I remember. But I was bathing so, that's different."

"Not very." She smiled again, a small, crooked smile and turned her back to him. _But I'll let you have your privacy anyway._

_Thank you. _Agathore took the tunic and pulled it over his head, adjusting the hood in the back to be comfortable. Just as the last lingering strands of Kavalnir's hair disappeared, he closed the door. He removed the rest of his nightclothes hastily and pulled the brown pants over his undergarments. The final touches were the leather arm protectors which he laced slowly. He had seen no alternate boot pair, so he put on his old ones. He saw the mirror on the far wall and went to it. Its glass reflected Agathore, who did not recognize himself. His hair was light and spiked, not the fashion he would have chosen, though he had no choice. It still flashed hints of the brown that he remembered faintly. His ears had come to develop their full point. Agathore touched those lightly. His eyes were still stormy gray, the only remaining reflection of his old life. His old self. His face was definitely more angular than it had been. He ran his hands over his chin and around his cheekbones. _Defined, _he thought to himself, _I really have changed...and Kavalnir, in the light just then...it brought out the changes in her, too. More beautiful tha-_

"Agathore! I hope you're finished in there! Kavalnir's finished and she's eying your fruit ravenously! Hurry out here before you starve, son!" Dezra called frantically from the kitchen, followed by a laugh. Agathore turned from the mirror and joined her at the table.

"I hear that you want my food," he sat down across from Kavalnir, who was stabbing at his bowl with her fork. "Well, you can't have it!" He laughed and brought the bowl to his chin. He took a piece of green fruit. Tasting it, the piece had a mixed flavor of sweet and juicy, and Agathore hummed with satisfaction. The rest of the fruit bits were equally delicious, though he did not favor the lavender ones. They were almost too sour for him, but he managed to consume each piece just the same. When he was finished, he pushed his bowl to the center of the table. Kavalnir finished her second helping at the same time.

"The assortment was excellent," Kavalnir commented. "I will miss this in the palace." She gave Dezra two thumbs up as she collected the bowls.

"Why thank you dear." She smiled generously at her guests.

Agathore nodded in agreement and stood. He went to the door and said, "The guide will be here any minute. Let's wait outside." he opened the door and extended his free hand to Kavalnir. _Let's go._

As if drawn, Kavalnir rose and took Agathore's hand to step outside. Dezra watched as Agathore smiled at her hand in his. She caught his eye and gave him a quick grin and wink. He returned her gesture and closed the door behind him.

"Oh, what wonder," Dezra laughed as she washed her bowls.

Outside, Kavalnir stood leaning against the front fence. A small breeze lifted and wound around her dress, blowing through her hair. Agathore stood in the doorway a moment watching as his friend looked out onto the land of Ellesmera.

_Absolutely perfect._

Kavalnir turned to him. _Perfect? _She put her hands on his shoulders gently and they ran down his arms. Agathore tensed slightly in his mind and body. Kavalnir pulled her arms away and took a step closer. He didn't take a step back. _Perfect? _she asked again.

Agathore sighed. _I meant the moment. But I'm making this harder than it should be, aren't I?_

_Yes._

Agathore sighed once more and opened his mind completely. He closed his eyes and placed his hands on Kavalnir's face, concentrating, leaning in, closing his eyes. His personal thoughts poured in, stored since the day he met this girl he now shared an incredible bond with. For once their minds were completely connected, receiving and giving information uncontrollably. Kavalnir found herself doing the same.

_You've been hiding from me, _she sighed. Agathore opened his eyes and stopped the flow for a moment. She was grinning at him. "Why keep these things to yourself?"

Agathore was confused.

"Why do you hide your feelings? Are they too distracting?" Kavalnir began thinking out loud.

Agathore took steps closer to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't...I didn't know what to tell you before. But I believe it won't get in the way." He opened his mind even further. "It's a part of us."


	13. Chapter 12: Visions

Chapter XII: Visions

Agathore tossed words around until he found something remotely tender to calm his friend. Kavalnir sat waiting for his reply. So much was changing, and all at once. Their personal relationship was getting tugged in every direction possible. There had to be something that would keep them together through all of this. Agathore finally stood and put his hand behind Kavalnir's back, thinking of the only non-verbal way to show her everything. He slid one pale ribbon from her hair with his thumb and index fingers. Her hair fell back and she smiled slightly. "It's much more beautiful this way."

Kavalnir flushed. Her eyes wandered over Agathore's features, thinking cautiously, her head flooding with questions. _Is this safe? Will someone take our friendship to their advantage? _She felt his hand on the small of her back, and the other eventually linking with it. She attempted to do the same, but found it more difficult due to his build. He understood this and chuckled. Their eyes met for a brief moment and locked. Agathore seized this opportunity at holding her attention, putting his forehead to hers gently. She took a small breath, then turned away. Agathore let his arms fall, confused.

_What is this?_

_Nothing, it is nothing._

Agathore laughed again, only out of confusion, still. _Knowing you, it is never nothing. But...I can't know what it is...you're hiding it!_

Kavalnir turned to him and sighed. She touched his arm. "This," she said, "is what is on my mind. You can't know, or learn again what you already know. You think of it, too." Her arm retracted.

"Is that so terrible?"

"No," came the reply. "But, it's all very confusing. Everything is changing."

Agathore nodded. "I agree, it hasn't been a month, and look what we've gotten into." He saw Kavalnir touch her neck, fingers running over the red marks Kylf had left from their last encounter. "I'm sure you don't need another thing hindering us from learning about what we've gotten into."

The girl sighed and smoothed wrinkles from her dress again. "Don't blame yourself only. Everything here is a mutual effort."

"I almost let you _die!_"

"You almost _had me _die, you mean. You didn't want me to die, and I'm very thankful for that. But that will happen if this keeps up. That man assumed things he should not have."

"True...I think I know what I propose to do then."

Kavalnir searched Agathore's thoughts. "Yes, I agree with that completely. We should find out what's going on first. It's all so fast. I don't know if we should even be here, either." She sighed again deeply.

"Of course you should be here!" A voice emerged from a far part of the forest. Both turned to it, as the body of an elf caught up to its singing vocals. The elf -a female- was nearly as tall as Kavalnir, her waving hair burned red. Wide green-brown eyes accompanied a perfect smile. Kavalnir could feel both heartbeats -Agathore's being deeper- quicken. "Hello!"

He bowed his head, waiting.

The elf sang again. "Greetings...but oh! I am forgetting myself." She smiled and touched her lips. Agathore and Kavalnir followed as the exchange was made. "There, the elf-maiden giggled. "Well-met, then! My name is Lyra. What may I call you- being that these names are not your true ones, of course!"

Kavalnir nodded and introduced herself. Agathore did the same. "Well-met, Lyra," they both chimed.

"Excellent," she proclaimed. "Well I suppose we should hurry, yes? I apologize for being late. The hour of your feast is drawing ever near!"

Agathore was the first to speak. "Surely," he agreed, "we will now depart."

Lyra jumped excitedly. "Hooray! Let's go, then." She darted into a different section of the forest, her white dress becoming the only visible trace. Kavalnir glanced back at Agathore and bolted, too. He had no option but to follow, which is exactly what happened. The path through the trees on which he ran was worn, he could barely see it as the earth flew beneath his feet.

While running, everything was silent. Kavalnir's thoughts were once again on the forestry. Agathore's drifted back to the series of visions he had the night before. The first was fairly easy to decipher. A crowd, riled by angry shouts and cheers? It was clearly a war gathering, he thought. The next was a bit more difficult. He made the connection between the war aspects, understanding that some form of battle had taken place. But what man was sobbing in front of him? Who had sighed just before it went dark? What was he holding? Everything from that point was fuzzy. The final vision in his mind made sense after a minute. He felt at his hip, finding a sword in its sheath. He watched as Kavalnir's bounced at her opposing side. A flash of blue near his sword reminded him that he still had Kavalnir's ribbon in his hand. Pale blue. But...who was the man in the last vision? Was he the same one from the second? His voice couldn't be matched from sobs to "how grave." Agathore's thoughts stopped on the final word. Grave. The swords in the vision were crossed, and seemed layered with age. The ribbon was slightly tattered. Grave? The dragon was big, so if the man was the same then time should have passed...there was no dragon at his side in the other dream. Grave? He placed the ribbon in his pocket. Grave? The voice in the vision sounded relatively familiar..._Grave..._

_...Did you have those dreams too? _A quiet interruption broke the chain.

_You didn't tell me _you _did._

_I thought you knew. I was, however, awake when you weren't._

_So you saw them. Did you think about them?_

_I got no sleep, _Kavalnir put in. _That's why I was up so early. This is my second wind..._

"I believe we're almost there!" Lyra called from ahead.

_We're so close, _Kavalnir thought to herself, though she knew the idea was shared. _Close to the hall, and close to the answer to this vision. What is it? _Her thoughts felt for Agathore's. She changed the subject after a moment of no response. _Let's do this correctly, for once. _Her statement sounded more like a question than a promise.

_We will. Don't worry so much. Relax._

_It's a bit difficult not to. This is all very important. The queen! Visions..._her thoughts meandered back to the dreams and she hushed.

Agathore shook it all off. _Well be sure you get over that detail, because we're here._

The guards outside the castle stood in white for the occasion. Lyra stopped her followers and continued at a straight walk. Kavalnir and Agathore stood side by side, only a few feet behind their guide. The great clearing ahead of them was light and welcoming. Behind the guards was an even denser and more beautiful garden. All flowers were bewitched to be pale white for the arrival of the queen's guests. It reminded Kavalnir of fresh snow, everything was perfect. In the back of her mind, she studied the third vision, keyed by the snow white flowers. Her mouth opened to speak, but she could not.

Agathore picked up her words. "When shall we meet the queen?"

Lyra turned to them, grinning from ear to tapered ear. "Oh, you are silly indeed. Queen Islanzadi will be coming to meet _you!_"

The party stood idly. Queen Islanzadi would be arriving shortly. Agathore took Kavalnir's hand for comfort, both needed it.

She included, _What do you think that last dream meant?_

Agathore could not tell. _It was strange, indeed. But...I keep hanging on what that man said._

Kavalnir turned to Agathore. Her eyes were wide. _Do you mean...?_

_Yeah._

She looked down again quietly.

After a minute, he felt a stab of pain the back of his mind. _I've been thinking too much. _He felt it again. Kavalnir winced under him. He felt it again, stronger.

The girl looked up at him again with her wide eyes. They were glowing.

Something was happening to his friend.

_..._

_Grave._

A ripping scream burst free from Kavalnir's lungs. Her hands flew to her forehead, clenched. She fell to her knees, eyes closing. Agathore knelt beside her and put his arms around his companion, his partner. His mind opened to what was happening. _Block out all the pain, _he reminded himself. _Protect the connection. _He felt another vision coming to her.

_A tall figure stood, overlooking the brawl below. He smiled, his teeth yellowed with age. His crimson hair fell over his face, his dark eyes searching below for something. Soldiers cried out as they were being killed, it did not change him. He did not care. As long as the one he wanted was found and killed. As long as the dragon was killed. The Rider _must _be killed. An earsplitting roar made the man thrust his neck upward, noting the massive sapphire dragon plunging towards him. He laughed again and disappeared into the air. The dragon flew past, Rider cursing loudly. The man reappeared. He stood with his silver blade in hand, a long thin scratch running down one edge. He fingered it carefully. He whispered to himself, "The day of vengeance is here."_

Agathore knew the vision to be over. Kavalnir remained, doubled over on the grass. Her head whipped up, her eyes slowly returning to their electric blue. Her breath stopped. She looked at her companion. Kavalnir took a final breath, she too whispering, "It is war..." before blanking onto Agathore's shoulder.

He kept his arms around her tightly. All of the guards rushed to them, kneeling, shouting over one another in the ancient language. Agathore could not decipher them, so he kept saying, "She's fine, she's fine. Give her space. Give her a minute." He rocked back and forth, waiting for her to wake.

No one in the clearing notice a tall woman gliding towards them. Her ice blue robes dragged quietly over the morning dew. She stopped when she saw what was going on. The white raven on her shoulder noticed, too. She hurried to the huddle.

"What is going on here?"

Lyra shot a glance at her questioner, and did a double take. She bowed and had all of the guards stand and do the same. Agathore remained on the ground, stroking Kavalnir's hair. Lyra called him silently.

He looked up, his eyes became wide.

The woman looked down on him, taking view that his clothing and the girl's were not as pale as hers, or any other elf's. She realized who they were and smiled, kneeling. She looked Agathore in the eyes. Her dark eyebrows furrowed. "What is wrong?"

Agathore opened his mouth and attempted to form words. "I-I...S-she..."

The elven queen nodded. "I have heard of what your abilities hold. I foresaw this. Please, we will venture inside the garden. I don't want a scene around the hall."

Agathore pulled a hand to his lips, shaking slightly. The queen put her hand on it and lowered them. "No need," she smiled. "I hold respect for you. And I know you do the same for me." He nodded. Pulling Kavalnir up with him, Agathore carried her forward, walking behind the queen. The white raven on her shoulder turned to him. It glanced around for a second, then faced forward again.

The party continued into the garden. Shortly into it, Kavalnir was awake. She insisted that she was strong enough to walk, and Agathore stopped to let her down. She fixed her dress. Upon looking up, Queen Islanzadi had stopped as well and turned to her. Kavalnir turned to her friend, her mouth agape.

"What did I miss?"


	14. Chapter 13: An Alliance

Chapter XIII: An Alliance

Kavalnir could not break her gaze towards the queen. Agathore could not break his gaze towards Kavalnir. She didn't move for what seemed like a minute, the queen's sudden presence was startling. Collecting herself, Kavalnir shook her head and ran her hands through her hair. She fixed her dress out before putting a hand to her lips.

Queen Islanzadi glided towards her and lowered it. "There is no need," she repeated her line. "I already know much about you." Kavalnir flushed. Islanzadi smiled brightly. "But we have passed introductions. I'm afraid you were out for that." Both laughed lightly. "It is time now to convene in the dining hall, you deserve a well-prepared meal for your travels!"

The dining hall itself was vast, lined with ferns and other plants. It smelled of delicious fruit, as all along the giant wooden table centering the hall, there were numerous bowls of brightly-colored delicacies. They reminded Agathore of the fruits he ate that very morning for breakfast. His mind meandered silently back to the following events.

Queen Islanzadi placed herself at the head of the table, Blagen resting on her arm. Agathore sat to her left, Kavalnir to the right. The three were soon joined by Lyra and her guard assistants. They had proceeded ahead while Islanzadi and Kavalnir shared greetings to make sure everything was finally prepared. Kavalnir yawned. It struck something in the queen.

"I am appreciative of your travels across this country for us," Queen Islanzadi began, "and with that I understand you are tired. If you could, possibly, recall your events for me, if you'd like? It will help in discerning what decisions we should make next."

Agathore nodded, clearing his throat. "The journey we have faced- you make it seem so much more daunting than it actually was."

Kavalnir shot him a look. _Are you insane? I would have much rather stayed in the quiet of that town than do the traveling any day._

_But would you have given up the time to learn so much about yourself, _Agathore noted to her on the side of his explanation. "I suppose the first leg of our journey was the most difficult. It was a time of pure confusion. Had we known more of what was going on in our _own _minds, maybe we would have come to terms with this change better."

"What change?" Islanzadi cocked her head to the side.

Kavalnir cut in. "Surely you know? It's a form of telepathic ability."

The queen nodded. "Oh, yes. I know what you speak of. Could you elaborate further, though?"

Agathore sighed contently, watching his friend discuss their personal power.

"I think this entire thing is how the journey began-" Kavalnir rushed into the story. "I was in the market square -of home that is- and...my horse runs away. I went to get him, and I don't know. I yelled something, went limp, or blank...or something...and he caught me." She pointed to Agathore. "When I came to, I was in his barn. That was the day when we first realized that we had a mental ability."

Islanzadi nodded again. "Hmm, but, how does it work mutually?"

"He can hear my thoughts, and I can hear his. Well, not so much hear, but it's like having a mental conversation."

Agathore added, "That includes an awareness of the entire knowledge of the other person, as well. That was one of the things I discovered later on."

_Later on? _The all-too-familiar female voice penetrated his mind. _How did you discover it yourself?_

_When you let your mind wander, it's open for anyone like me to feel free and stumble in._

_You discover a lot about this connection, don't you?_

_I have._

_Maybe you should explain it._

Agathore took a breath. "If she lets her mind open, Kavalnir's thoughts are susceptible to many forms of mind penetration. She puts herself at risk. And that brings up another point- we have to protect each other in two ways. Mental and physical. That may have skewed your visions on the difficulty of this journey."

Islanzadi's brows raised. "Right. I apologize, you were explaining that previously." She turned to Kavalnir and grinned slightly. "Do continue."

The boy nodded. "The actual mind-link that we share made traveling with Kavalnir easier. She was generally correct about what she stated previously." As he talked, elves emerged from the kitchen behind the three, carrying trays of vegetables and fruits. Kavalnir eyed the food ravenously, keeping an ear on what her friend was saying.

"We talked in my residence for a while, before we discovered that we were able to share our thoughts. I think the first mental penetration actually came from an animal...that was surprising. I assume now that it was from opening our minds to what we encountered. Curious to find out what was actually going on within the two of us, Kavalnir and I packed our few belongings and left. During our travels, we met with an elusive man called Murtagh, and he educated us with his knowledge of the Riders." At this point, Islanzadi was completely engrossed in what Agathore was saying. "The traveling took us past rivers, mountains, and through many towns. But there were latent factors to our connection that did not start appearing until some time into it. Near the Ramr river, we discovered my facial features were altering. Kavalnir discovered hers by accident, nearly having her killed by a supporter of the Empire."

Kavalnir winced as she recalled this. Her face turned away, but she felt Agathore's mind groping for hers, longing to reconnect and relax. She grabbed a few berries and vegetables for her plate, an elven waiter filled her glass with wine. She smiled at her companion, taking a bite of food. He smiled in return, continuing.

"That happening was only days before we arrived here. We have been taken care of greatly, and it is a comfort to know that finally, we will get some real answers." Agathore packed his plate with food, starving. Queen Islanzadi watched as her guests ate quietly. She stroked Blagden with the back of her index finger, contemplating what to say. When she gathered her words, Islanzadi spoke.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you everything you want to know." Her words caught Kavalnir by surprise, who coughed swallowing her drink.

"What?" The girl retaliated.

"Do not fear, child. I have not finished my statements. I am afraid," she continued, "that I do not have all the answers for you. Your situation confuses even me, as I have never seen two _people _share one thought and one mind before. I can promise you one thing, however. I know where you will be able to find the answers you have been searching so long for. When I divulge such information to you, that is, we will be in complete secret. For now, I want you to enjoy your meals. You deserve them."

The raven perched upon Islanzadi's arm watched as the guests nodded, returning to their food. Kavalnir kept her eyes off of her plate, and Agathore could not keep his eyes off of Kavalnir. They continued to consume the meal they had been given.

Islanzadi's promise to adjourn to a more secretive location held true. She took the conversation to a separate hall, sitting Kavalnir and Agathore in front of her throne-like chair. The room was dimly lit by torched fires hanging on the walls. It had a warm feeling, though the rest of the hall was empty.

She also took extra precaution to make sure no one had followed them into the hall. Agathore was asked to explain his story first. He testified to Islanzadi, sharing his experience from various points in his life. He elaborated highly on his recent travels and information of the Empire. When it was Kavalnir's turn to speak, she was quiet at first. Her personal testimony contained much less useful information regarding her powerful "enemy". She focused on elucidating upon the facts Agathore had presented, giving her personal spin on each separate story. After both witnessed, the queen elaborated on her information she brought up earlier.

"I have sages and trained warriors who can assist you." Her decision was pulled from the information she gathered from each guest's stories. "You have both seen many different things within your lifetime. I see no threat in my mind towards the reason you were brought together in such a way. No doubt, of course, you are the ones who will assist our efforts in defeating the tyrant Galbatorix." She stated her ideas plainly. "He will attempt to defeat you, and that is the only concern."

The conversation shifted from personal experience to serious strategy thought. Agathore interjected. "Sages and warriors, I assume you have chosen that path so they may train us in our physical and mental abilities."

"You have assumed correctly," Queen Islanzadi nodded in his direction. "I believe in a strong body and mind, not that you don't have those already. Both of you are highly gifted as it is."

"Then why send us to trainers?" Kavalnir questioned the queen's theory. "If you say we have strong bodies, that is?"

The queen smiled. "You are slow to react in this area, are you not? Always looking for the full reasoning. I say what I say with an intent to strengthen you even more. My seers have told me of many events to come. Please do not doubt this. I cannot give away such secrets, all I may tell you is that grave things lie ahead."

Kavalnir and Agathore shot concerned looks at one another. "Grave," they mouthed, though the word echoed in mutual thought.

_Perhaps she knows of the same visions we do? _Kavalnir questioned this to Agathore.

_I have no doubt that someone else has seen what we have. The future these days is not difficult to predict._

Agathore turned back to Islanzadi. "We understand where you're coming from. I believe we accept your conditions. Fortification and protection is all we can ask for."

The queen nodded. "I expected so. In order to keep track of your progress, I want you to reside in the hall for the time being."

Both nodded. "If you don't mind, may we see where we will be residing?" Agathore stood, stretching. "The journey behind us has left our bodies drained and our minds weak."

Islanzadi stood as well, smoothing out her luminescent robes. Blagden fluttered his wings on her shoulder, squawking twice. She smiled, "Surely. As a matter of fact, I will have Lyra do it. She has been guarding our conversation as soon as we stepped into the dining hall." From behind Kavalnir and Agathore, the tall doors pulled apart. The lanky figure that was no doubt Lyra came dancing towards them.

"I will show you your rooms now," she took both by the wrists, turning.

Kavalnir turned back to face Queen Islanzadi once again before departure. The elf stood before her, head raised, a grin stretching across her face. She whispered "go" to the girl and extended a hand. Kavalnir took it, and felt Islanzadi squeeze it tightly. "You will be absolutely fine."

Lyra skipped along the edge of the dining hall, dragging Agathore and Kavalnir behind her. She hummed a tune, it sounded absolutely perfect. Kavalnir let her thoughts wander once again, leaving Agathore to roam among them.

_What did she say to you?_

Kavalnir's brow furrowed, turning her gaze to her friend. _What do you mean?_

_I saw Islanzadi mouth something to you before we left. I didn't catch what it was._

_Oh...nothing. It was nothing._

Agathore chuckled. _Haven't I already gone through this? Knowing you, it's never nothing._

_Mhm, _Kavalnir concurred. _Well she just said, 'you will be absolutely fine.' I'm not sure what she meant by it, exactly._

_I'm afraid I don't know what that means, either. I suppose in good time we will find out._

_Yes, as always._

Lyra stopped in the garden the party had proceeded through only hours before. She traced the lines of double oak doors, feeling the detail with the tips of her fingers. "This will be your room," she faced her followers. "I hope you like it." She smiled, opening the doors effortlessly.

The room behind the doors contained a variety of things. There were openings in the ceiling through which light came pouring in. Vines and branches of various sorts shaded the room, the light outside was dimming. A large round floor bed lay to the right, drapes of gold netting hung over it, partially veiling intricately designed pillows and sheets below. Neither Kavalnir nor Agathore had seen a bed so large. The room itself was the size of a small Uru'baen house. To the left there stood another open door, and Kavalnir could see that it was a washroom. She noted the giant tub in the center, surrounded by more plant life. The rug was soft underneath their feet, its faded golden designs matching the overall decor. On the opposite wall there was a window. Its golden shades were open, light trickling in. An oak desk sat underneath it, two chairs on either end. Gold and white candles sat in a huddle in the center of the table, burning pale green flames. The room had a scent of pine, which invited Agathore's senses to receive more. He himself noted that his belongings -along with Kavalnir's- were sitting on each chair.

Their weapons had been laid on a separate table to the left of the bathroom door. Each was polished or restrung. Agathore ran a hand over his sword, feeling the sharpened blade carefully with his middle finger. He put that hand in his pocket. Upon doing so, he remembered the pale blue ribbon he still had possession of. Pulling the fabric out of his pocket slowly, he eyed Kavalnir's sword. Without hesitating, he tied the ribbon to the handle, fastening it just so so that it could not fall loose or untied.

Kavalnir emerged from the washroom, heading straight across the rug to the bed. She sat herself down on the massive mattress. Her expression relaxed almost instantly and she fell back, letting her arms flop out to her sides. Agathore watched as with each foot, she removed the opposing shoe. No sooner did he remember that Lyra was still with them. He turned, and she was still at the doorway, watching as her guests admired the room.

"I assume you like it, yes?"

Kavalnir sighed from across the room. A faint "yes" dragged out in the air.

Agathore nodded and smiled too. "It's absolutely perfect."

Lyra laughed. "I'm glad you like it. I'll leave you to it, then. Shall I check to make sure everything is comfortable later on?"

"We'll be fine, thank you." Agathore removed his vest, revealing his bare chest. He flushed slightly.

"I get the hint," Lyra winked and turned her back to her friends. "Have a good rest!" She closed the door quietly and slipped away.

Agathore strode over to the bed where Kavalnir lay, also removing his boots. He sat next to his friend, examining the room once more.

"Tomorrow we start that training," Kavalnir said contently from her position. Her eyes were closed. Agathore could hear the oxygen rushing in and out of her chest.

He nodded. "Are you sure you can handle that?" He laughed and turned to her, lying down on his stomach. She laughed once too, letting the conversation drift into peaceful rest.


	15. Chapter 14: Isolation: The Resistance

Chapter XIV: Isolation (The Resistance)

Not moving from his position, Agathore slept soundly for the first part of the night.

Upon waking a few hours after falling asleep, he noted changes in the environment. Starlight trickled in from the gaps in the ceiling above, fading into black as it reached the floor. Complete darkness enveloped Agathore; he could not even tell Kavalnir from the darkness, though she was merely inches from his face. Agathore turned to face his friend; he felt faint streams of air on his face. She was close. Agathore then realized he was smiling, though still excessively tired. He relaxed and slipped into the depths of his mind once again.

The morning rays of sun danced across the bodies of Kavalnir and Agathore. Their surroundings took on a white light, the day promised to be rather beautiful.

A knock at the door woke the sleeping girl first. She rose to open the gargantuan barricades, stretching her arms as her energized legs guided her over. Lyra was at the door, bright and smiling as always. She carried a satchel over one arm. The even brighter hall behind her cast a shadow upon her front, giving the fair elf's features an even-so flattering simulated texture. Kavalnir waved upon greeting Lyra, and nodded in respect.

"Are you two ready for your first day of training?" The elf jumped as she spoke, her long fiery curls bouncing in rhythm. She stopped abruptly, looking past Kavalnir's shoulders, confused. "Where's your friend? Is he not awake yet?"

Kavalnir laughed. "Not yet, I don't think. We were both still asleep upon your arrival." At this moment, Agathore appeared behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and giving them a small squeeze. Kavalnir's eyes flashed to him.

"Well, now it seems we're both awake. Good morning Lyra. I trust you're well?"

Lyra nodded and smiled slyly. "I'm just fine. I see you are, too. I've come to fetch you for your first day of training."

"I believe we're ready. Just let us dress first, if you don't mind." Agathore glanced down at his bare torso.

The elf before him giggled. "That reminds me, thank you. I had almost forgotten. Queen Islanzadi had special clothes sewn up for you when she heard of your arrival." She patted the satchel on her arm and strode past Kavalnir and Agathore. Lyra placed the bag on the table, and untied a complicated flap. "There are two sets of garments in this bag for each of you, totaling four. One will be your training set."

Agathore picked up a loose garment that had fallen from the bag. He noticed it was an undershirt, and quickly adorned the cloth. It hugged his upper body just slightly. The material felt similar to an extra layer of skin. He examined himself from different angles. "And the other set?"

Lyra exhaled. "Pray we never need it. The second set is a battle outfit, complete with magically adhered armor."

"What would the armor protect us from that regular defensive aids wouldn't?" Kavalnir examined her set of training garments, noticing that once she held up the wan clothing to her skin, it would blend perfectly with her complexion.

Agathore answered for his companion. "Magical barriers would protect us from spells and certain maneuvers that would fatally damage us." _We could have used these in the past._

Kavalnir smiled to herself. _Agreed._

The moment was laconic. Lyra continued on her explanation. "Every day you'll wear these clothes. Rest assured, they'll be washed and mended, if they need any, each night. When the time comes when we'll know if there will be a battle, hopefully you'll both be more than prepared. Maybe you won't even need these at all..." She let her voice fade, but regained it quickly. "The magical barriers are just another layer of protection. I mean, those are what clothes serve for, right?" Her mouth twisted upward in a small smile.

Kavalnir took Lyra's hands in hers and smiled widely. "They are. Thank you." She took her battle clothing and placed the garments on a shelf near the lavatory door. Changing the subject, she then took the training set and unfolded each piece neatly on the bed. "What time should you expect us?"

Agathore followed suit with Kavalnir, pulling a tanned leather-like vest over his transparent undershirt. He buttoned it until around midway, where ties replaced the buttons. Lyra watched silently as her friends dressed, forgetting the question.

"What time should you expect us?"

The interrogation registered. "Oh, well I was told to wait until you were done. We would then travel to the smaller kitchen and eat a breakfast. From then, you start your training." Lyra turned when the final pieces of the outfits were being put on.

Agathore fixed the wrinkles in his pants. They were dark brown in hue, tighter than the looser garments he wore until now. His boots just fit under the pant legs. He turned to Kavalnir and found her tying her long hair high behind her head. Pulling the locks back revealed pointed ears, though they were nearly dwarfed in comparison to his. Kavalnir's training clothes were much different from Agathore's. Hers were off-white, a vest buttoned all the way up, with straps that revealed small shoulders. Her second layer of underclothes -for modesty- were black, including leggings that ran down to her boots. An eggshell skirt replaced the pants she usually adorned. The pleats made for easy, swift movements. Just for safety, Kavalnir drew up a pair of leggings that were strategically hidden under the skirt. She looked up, sweeping her lengthy bangs out of her eyes.

Lyra clapped behind the pair. "You two look amazing. Those fit much better than I expected!" She motioned for them to follow her out the door. "Now, we have to get going!"

"Wait," Agathore paused. "What weapons will we need?"

Lyra cocked her head to the side. "You're not using your weapons today, I thought you knew that? Well no matter. Today is going to be a very basic day for the both of you." She strode out the door swiftly into the light. Kavalnir and Agathore followed quietly.

The trio proceeded through the hall with the pale flowers, and into the dining hall. They took a left into the smaller room known so far as the kitchen.

A silent conversation struck Agathore's thoughts.

_Are you nervous?_

He replied calmly. _No. As long as we're together, I think I'll -we will- be just fine. Right?_

_Right._

The kitchen was empty, though two bowls had already been set out. In them were colorful fruits resembling the first meal Kavalnir and Agathore ate in Ellesmera. Agathore slid his bowl across the table so he could sit next to Kavalnir. As they relaxed and ate, their shoulders brushed lightly. Lyra watched silently, deciphering each movement to her satisfaction.

Kavalnir took a bite of a spring green fruit cube. Her face lit up with immediate placation. "Whoa. This is amazing," she said between bites. "Agathore, try some." She turned to her friend, a little piece of heaven dangling from her fork. Lyra laughed to herself across the table. Agathore turned to his friend, taking a small bite of the fruit. His eyes closed, and he smiled.

"That was good." When his eyes opened, he looked straight into Kavalnir's blue depths. They both smiled a specious, half-smile.

Lyra broke the concentration. "You're done, I see." She noted the nearly-empty bowls in front of her. "I think we should head off to the training fields now. Our second trainer will be waiting for you."

"Who's the first?" Kavalnir stood, searching for excess fruit in her teeth.

"Me, silly. I'm going to train you, Kavalnir. Agathore is going to have a separate trainer for his skills."

This statement sent a wave of shock between two minds. _You've got a separate trainer...? I thought we would be together._

_As did I. Apparently not. Now I'm starting to get nervous._

_We still have our mental connection, though. It shouldn't be too long of a day if we can still communicate. _Kavalnir turned to Agathore and ran a hand across his arm. He flashed a small smile at her and took her hand.

_Yes. It shouldn't be unbearably difficult._

From the kitchen, Lyra led Kavalnir and Agathore to the training fields. There were three, one was in use by two elder elves sparring. The far fields in the rear were open for the training sessions.

"Agathore," Lyra called. "You'll be on the farthest field with your trainer. I'll keep Kavalnir to myself if you don't mind." She winked. Kavalnir turned to Agathore as Lyra dragged her farther onto the field.

_Remember your mind._

Agathore walked past the second field, watching his friend follow her trainer into the center. A breeze picked up, lifting his feet slightly higher in stepping. Once he reached the middle of his own field, he stopped. No one had come to meet him yet. He executed a three-sixty. Nothing. To his left were Lyra and Kavalnir. To the right, the forest stretched, probably for miles. Agathore decided that in his time of waiting, he would stretch. He walked in circles, pulling his arms over his head and behind his back. He felt his shoulderblades crack a few times.

After circling the same spot four times, his feet wandered towards the forest. Agathore's mind was dizzy. He hadn't heard anything yet from Kavalnir. She didn't even look over at him once during the time he was on his own. He thought to himself, _What's going on? Surely she would have said something by now. Or at least looked. _When he regained his thoughts, he was a few feet into the forest. Small beams of light highlighted the ground below him. The sun was surely still reaching its apex. He heard nothing. Agathore concentrated on the forest around him, searching the reaches for sound. A twig snapped above his head, and another-

"Well-met, Agathore." A voice sang from behind the boy. He turned to find the golden eyes of an elf staring into his. "Are you ready?" It took Agathore a second to realize that the elf was hanging upside-down from the branches behind him. With one swift motion, the trainer had dismounted and was standing straight. He met Agathore's height and raised it two inches. Unlike all other elves Agathore had met, this one wore his light brown hair short. He dressed himself in gray and black garments, bringing out his fair features. The trainer found his student staring.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Well-met...ahh...I'm sorry." Agathore caught himself. "What was your name?"

"Uziel," came the short reply. The elf sighed, turned around, and recited something in the ancient language. On either side of the field, blockades of bushes and trees shot up. They seemed to reach for miles in. Agathore realized that Lyra had most likely done this as well with Kavalnir.

"Well-met, Uziel."

The elf nodded. "Before we start, tell me about you. That will help me."

Agathore exhaled in a bit of confusion. "I'm seventeen years old. I don't know why I'm on this journey, exactly. In my blood runs the blood of an elf. This whol-" Agathore felt a cold hand across his face. Uziel was still feet from him, bringing his hand down out of the slapping motion.

"The first lesson in protecting yourself: keep your guard up." The elf clapped his hands together, as if he were playing a child's game. "You never know who can worm their way into your mind and destroy you."

Agathore rubbed his cheek regretfully. "Right."

Uziel strode up to him, heightening himself and leaning in until he was inches from Agathore's face. He whispered, "In these moments, I could have read and destroyed your entire mind." Agathore's thoughts fled to his beloved friend. "What I'm going to teach you is how to prevent that."

Lyra played with a trail of water around her hand. She laughed as it freed itself from her invisible fingers and danced in mid air. Kavalnir watched as the liquid contorted itself into many recognizable forms: a flower, the moon, a dragon.

Kavalnir sighed. "How do you do that?"

"That's what I'm going to teach you! This is your first lesson. Suspending a spell." Lyra let the water evaporate into the air contently. "What spells have you cast before?"

Kavalnir thought hard to answer. "I don't really know. I think I stopped time once. Or at least that's what it felt like. I froze something, that's what it was. I know I've done other things, I just can't recall what they were. The grip on my magical prowess is a loose one."

Lyra nodded. "Well that's good enough. It sounds like the magic is trying to speak through you. That's a rare thing to see happen. You've got reserves of it, vast ones I guess."

"That's a good thing, right?"

The elf nodded. "Oh, it's absolutely fine. In fact, it's great. That makes this lesson a lot easier."

"What are we going to do?"

Lyra thought. "Well, I think conjuring water would be a good idea. From what I heard, you've got a strong grip on the ancient language already."

Her student nodded. "It just kind of comes to me."

"Perfect. I want you to do what I just did. Bring forth water from the earth. Pulling it from the air would be too difficult for you right now, I think. Can you do this?"

Kavalnir felt her muscles tense with magical enthusiasm. "Yes. I'm ready."

"Excellent. Now, just feel the magic flow through you. Concentrate." Lyra watched as her pupil closed her eyes and focused. From the tips of her fingers, Kavalnir recognized the pulsing blue energy shooting through her arms, racking her brain for the right words. Silence passed for a minute. When Kavalnir lifted her head and opened her eyes, Lyra noted that they turned electric blue, swallowing the pupils as well as the rest of the eyes. Kavalnir placed her hands in front of her, aimed for the ground.

"_Fra deloi, reisa adurna._" There was a small echo in her voice. Kavalnir felt the water gathering under the soil, extracting itself from the ground. It emerged close to her palms, winding itself with the energy pulses. She felt her hands pulling apart, pulling the water strand flat and taut.

Lyra was jubilant; she jumped up and down clapping, cheering on her pupil as she successfully executed a spell.

Kavalnir felt her eyes returning to their normal intensity. The water was still winding itself around her palms and wrists, conforming to whatever she willed it to be. She smiled, maintaining concentration on keeping the water suspended. After only seconds, Kavalnir let the water drop back to the earth, absorbing itself once more in the soil. She heard her teacher calling to her.

"Excellent! Well, VERY well-done!" Lyra took Kavalnir's shoulder and shook it excitedly. "You lasted much longer than a beginner would have. I'm surprised you kept the water up past ten or fifteen seconds. I had high expectations, but you just exceeded them."

Kavalnir felt herself flushing crimson. "I didn't know I had it in me, either. Usually I can maintain something for about, like you said, ten seconds or so. Then I feel myself growing faint. Admitted, I am tired from that, but not significantly. I surpassed my own expectations as well."

Lyra nodded. "Well you are full of energy. So it's not like you had minimal reserves to spend on the spell. But all in all, I'm still rather impressed."

"Thank you!" Kavalnir's mind was reeling. The recurring topic that kept surfacing, however, was a bothersome one.

_How is Agathore?_

Uziel shot lines of mental power towards Agathore. He had his student pinned.

Agathore lie on the ground, grasping his arm in excruciating pain. Uziel had managed to work his way into his opponent's pain senses, bestowing each limb with a sensation of fire. He finished with the left arm. Once Agathore had yelled for enough, Uziel ceased his connection and strode over to pick up his student.

"That's only scratching the surface. I'm here to teach you how to stop this from happening to you or someone around you. Anyone with far greater power than me could easily tap into your mind and hurt you just like I have, though probably much worse. They'd probably kill you. Considering who you are...You know, that's why we separated you and your partner."

Agathore heaved. "What? We should be together."

Uziel had struck some sort of nerve. He relaxed his tone. "I'm not here to hurt you. I don't want to be a bad guy. Only teach." He sat on the ground next to his pupil. "Kavalnir has magic abilities, and you don't. She has a one-way ticket directly into your mind. She walks on this earth bearing the great power to destroy a soul. I'm positive she doesn't know it yet."

"What does that have to do with me? She would never hurt me." _P_hysically_ or mentally, I'm sure._

"This is where it comes full circle. That magic is strong within her. As soon as you two found each other, it woke from its latent slumber. It's longing to get out. But she harnesses it. The magic can't hurt Kavalnir. Since she shares her mind with you and you her, we can't eliminate the possibility that you could be hurt, or hurt her. You were separated so Lyra and I could teach you individually how to control yourselves."

"I think I understand now," Agathore stood. "This is all more protection."

Uziel nodded. "Exactly, you're beginning to comprehend the vast danger you've been thrust into. Which is why I want you to focus with me. Focus on keeping your mind safe. It will protect both of you in the end. That's what I'm here for. To teach you how."

"I can still communicate with her, though?"

"Yes," the elf stood as well. "I think you learned enough from me today. Our lesson is through. I'll meet you here tomorrow, same time."

Uziel removed the magical barriers between the fields. Agathore was flooded with the thoughts and experiences of Kavalnir's day. His eyes wandered, searching for hers. He found her talking with Lyra once more.

_It's so good to hear your thoughts again._

Kavalnir looked up from where she was standing. Her eyes found her friend immediately. She smiled and waved. _Agathore! I have so much to tell you. What an amazing lesson. _She ran across the fields to her friend, throwing her arms around Agathore tightly. "I'm so happy."

Lyra strode over to her friends, smiling contently. She nodded to Uziel. "How was the lesson?"

The brown-haired elf cleared his throat. "We got through a lot. More than I thought we would in one day."

"Good-OH, Agathore! I forgot to tell you," Lyra found his gaze over Kavalnir's shoulder. "Queen Islanzadi wanted to see you after your lesson."


	16. Chapter 15: Waise Heill

Chapter XV: Waise Heill

Agathore entered yet again the vast hall of Queen Islanzadi. She sat before him, working out something with another elf guard. The guard noticed the guest, and quickly hurried out of the hall, closing the grand doors behind him. Islanzadi sighed, facing her visitor.

"Ahhh, there you are. I trust your lesson went well?" She motioned for him to sit down in one of the giant chairs. Agathore nodded slowly, easing himself into the chair. His left arm disturbed him as he sat back. He rubbed it slowly. The queen noticed this. "What happened to your arm?"

"It's nothing," Agathore protested. "Just sore from the lesson today. And it did go well, thank you." He smiled weakly.

Islanzadi nodded. "Very well, then. I came to discuss with you your plans for after the battle. In private."

Her guest cocked his head. "Are you sure that there's a battle coming up? Didn't you say before that it wasn't sure to be taking place?" He wrinkled his nose in thought. The corners of his mind were strangely empty. No ideas or strands of communication from his beloved companion filled the void at this time. _So it's inevitable._

The queen hated to jump to such serious matters. "I'm afraid so. My seers predicted it...Then again, the course of events still has plenty of time to change. Unfortunately, that's what they see as of late." She stroked her pallor raven slowly, at a loss for further words.

"Wishfully thinking, what if the battle doesn't take place?" Agathore's question broke the silence. The conversation continued gravely. "What will happen then?"

Islanzadi thought for another moment, then spoke. "We can only wish at this point, but if the battle does not take place, I am almost positive something will replace it. Something, that is, equally as dire and fatal."

"I'm afraid that's what I thought," Agathore nodded. "For now, an epic encounter with King Galbatorix is definitely unavoidable."

"We'll need all the strength we can get, even if it is a major precaution."

Another question struck Agathore. "Why did you not call Kavalnir to accompany me? She and I are a team now."

The queen sighed once more. "I feared you would ask this," and so her explanation began. "Uziel informed you of the burden you carry, I assume. Though you and she are indeed a team, I can only entrust this information with you. She will find out sooner or later," Islanzadi put a finger to her temple and tapped it lightly. "For now, I want to know more about what _you _individually plan to do for the future."

Agathore laughed. "Kavalnir is easy to read, isn't she?" He thought back to earlier that day, remembering that the magically-endowed elves had the ability to see into minds. _And I am even easier, to one who wishes to look._

"Indeed," Queen Islanzadi agreed. "She reminds me of many an elven youth I saw grow old. Kavalnir carries great expectations, though she doesn't realize it herself...But you, my friend, are a rather difficult one to decipher."

_It seems as though my mind is stronger than Uziel thought, _Agathore said to himself. He remembered to keep his guard up as an experiment; apparently it had worked. "I see."

"What I want to know from you," the queen continued, "is what you plan to do after this battle is won, or lost."

"I'm afraid I haven't thought about that. I'll perhaps settle in a new town. I cannot return to Uru'baen." _That is, if no one forgets my name._

"It would be wise to do that," Islanzadi cut in. "You'll have to start your life anew in another place. But what I'm curious to know, actually, is what you're going to do about the girl, Kavalnir."

Agathore took a breath. "Ah." He thought carefully about his next words. "I have given much consideration to this. On our wills, we can exist separately..." His words trailed.

"You don't want that, your will is against it. Is it not?"

_It is. _"I'm not sure. Kavalnir's life and mine have been so tightly intertwined so quickly, I'm fearful that it would be fatal to separate."

Islanzadi smiled. "You're fearful that you'll never want to separate." _I am more powerful than you think, _she added. "We can be honest here, you have nothing to fear."

"Then I am fearful, yes. I'm never sure of our relationship. It's strict right now, if you will. But I'd like to know what would become of us, if this never would have happened."

The queen nodded twice. "It was your fate to meet. Therefore, why separate?"

This left Agathore thinking for a number of minutes. He rubbed his arm to distract himself. "You raise a good point. My thoughts are swamped with this idea, but right now I'd love to focus on training so that we're both strong as possible." The subject returned to the impending battle.

"Correct, that is what I called you for. I have digressed." Islanzadi put a hand to Blagden, whose eyes searched the room, darting back and forth hastily.

His gaze stopped on the queen's guest, and he let out an earsplitting cry. His beak remained open, but what came out next was new to Agathore's ears.

"_For how long the search, it will bring everything, and nothing._"

Agathore let out a gasp. "What was that?"

Islanzadi's eyes were wide. "Blagden speaks in riddles and code. I'm afraid when he does this, his listener will have to figure it out for him or herself..." She saw the boy's stare. "I cannot tell you what it means. Though this is one of his easier rhymes, I'm afraid it will still take some time to make sense of." On this note, Islanzadi stood, stroking her raven once more. "Blagden seems to have left our meeting on a vague note. I will dismiss you to your room now."

Agathore stood as well, bowing slightly to the queen. "Thank you for meeting with me. I have a better grasp on the events ahead." He turned on his heel, striding out of the massive oak doors as they opened for him. Islanzadi watched as he walked away.

"He is wise, he is. Let's hope he makes sense of things soon."

By the time Agathore found his way back to his room, the darkness had already fallen over the afternoon sky. The lights on the trees glowed, illuminating the path for him. Agathore found the large doors, pushing one open slowly. He heard water running; candles gave him the answer. He found that Kavalnir was in the washroom. The door was open slightly. He saw her back to him.

_You can come in._

Agathore felt himself flush as he crept over to the door, pushing it open with his pained arm. It stung slightly. _Is it safe__?_

_I'm modest._

He let the door open all the way. Kavalnir was kneeling against the washtub, her hands spread over the overflowing glass. She turned, her eyes still bright from the magic that pulsed through her. Agathore smiled. She was practicing from the lesson earlier in the day.

"Getting your lesson?" He sat with his back towards the tub, admiring the girl that knelt next to him. She turned and smiled, her eyes returning to their normal blue hue. The entire front of her evening dress was completely soaked. She laughed.

"I've had a few slip-ups." She clapped her hands together in excitement. "But for the most part, I think I'm handling my magic rather well. But it's slowly been draining my energy. I feel it now."

Agathore nodded.

"How was your meeting with the queen?" Kavalnir put a hand to her forehead, exhaling.

"Hey," Agathore took her in his arms, rocking her back and forth gently. The water floating before Kavalnir dropped into the water silently. "I think that's enough for you tonight."

"I think you're right." Speaking was more energy drained.

Agathore noted this, clutching his friend tighter. _I__ can communicate this way instead._

_I would prefer that- _Kavalnir stopped short. _What's wrong?_

Her friend shook his head, adjusting himself. _Nothing. Just a little bit sore from earlier today, that's all._

_Bruised or broken? _The answer was hushed.

_Just bruised, but I'll be okay. I believe nightfall will be coming soon. _Agathore released his grip, standing.

_Agreed, but I'm soaked. I guess you wouldn't mind..._Kavalnir sat still, her back facing her companion. She unlaced the front of her dress and slid it off slowly, revealing a light blue undershirt and leggings. _Sleeping garments I fancied in a small shop. _She turned and smiled. Agathore outstretched a hand, pulling Kavalnir up to him. Her hand brushed his left bicep, initiating a stifled trail of air from Agathore's lips. He covered her hand with his. Kavalnir pulled both down, examining the spot she had disrupted. A spark of memory revitalized in her mind.

_This is where the arrow cut you, do you recall?_

Agathore let out one laugh. _Quite well. I suppose it will forever be my weakness._

Kavalnir shook her head. _It doesn't have to be. _She understood the shortened reply. _I can heal you._

This upset Agathore. "No," were his only audible words. _I mean, not right now. Thank you, but you're too weak._

_Then give me the strength. I want to eliminate the pain. _Kavalnir replaced her hand over the apparent scarred area.

_How?_

_Give me your other hand._

He did as asked, linking his fingers with hers for added security. _Will this work?_

_Hopefully, but concentrate with me. _Kavalnir closed her eyes, searching within for the correct phrase. After a moment, she whispered her command.

"Waise heill."

A white light emerged from under her palm. Once more, blue energy danced around her fingertips. Agathore felt his arm contorting. Something under his skin was rebinding. He let out a cry and immediately felt relief from his pain.

Kavalnir looked up at him with glowing eyes. They hastily faded to a dull value once more, veiling themselves just as quickly with tired lids. Her hand slid from the scar. Agathore felt her body grow heavy against him. He blocked Kavalnir from another collapsing spell. There was no pain presenting itself in his arm as he carried the girl to the bed. Carefully rolling Kavalnir onto the soft sheets, he spoke to her.

_What have you done to yourself?_

A thread of thought sent back. _You deserved it, _the voice of Kavalnir explained. _And I'll be fine by morning._

Agathore smiled, pulling layers of cloth over his legs and his friend's. Kavalnir, still very much alert, readjusted herself so that she was sitting upright. Her tired eyes remained closed, her mouth curved into a smile.

_I do it all for you._

Saying this made Agathore's feelings sure. He moved a warm hand to Kavalnir's neck for support. He searched her face to move forward, hoping his idea would succeed.

He received the acceptance; Kavalnir breathed slowly, waiting.

Agathore made sure he did this carefully. Without a second thought, he pressed his mouth to hers. Almost suddenly, surgest of energy and power flowed through him, searching for Kavalnir's energy stores. As he held his position, Agathore felt Kavalnir fight to maintain these new levels of power. Strength poured into her limbs, bolstering her sitting position. He let out his breath.

Both pulled back quickly. Agathore felt for the first time a tiredness that knew no origin.

Kavalnir was the first to speak. "Oh," She touched two fingers to her lips and flushed, turning away. Neither said anything more verbally, but occasionally let out throngs of thought every now and then.

When the night had fully enveloped Ellesmera, Kavalnir realized she was growing naturally tired. She sank into the bed, fidgeting to get comfortable. She turned to Agathore, inches from her. He too was tired, as he shared in his thoughts.

They lay in the streams of moonlight, sharing dreams as each occurred, trailed by much-needed sleep for the days ahead.


	17. Chapter 16: For Anything

Chapter XVI: For Anything

_In what seems to be an underground hideout, ultimate war rages. Fires blaze around fighting bodies, bloodied and stained with the kisses and caresses of death. From every corner come the pain-stricken cries of fallen warriors, and then. The deafening nanosecond of silence before the clash of swords and shields. At a distance, a pale-faced Shade watches as warriors are beaten, fall, and breathe no more. One warrior creeps behind him, and the Shade takes immediate notice. He turns on his heel, striking the warrior with an insult. The warrior retaliates, but his words are too inaudible. He takes an apprehensive step forward. Where are his assistants when they are needed? The Shade dominates the confrontation, letting one grim smile escape to his lips._

Darkness.

_The morbid silence indicates this battle is over. For the miles that stretch across the underground, bodies are strewn in every direction. Some to move no more, others struggling to keep themselves alive. Soldiers search for comrades among the fallen, only to find that outlooks are much more bleak than they had ever hoped for. One warrior trudges through the turmoil he has just endeavored. A glint of silver catches his eye. He kneels mere inches in front of a bloodstained sword, its shape all too familiar. The soldier removes his helm, his face cut and bleeding, his hair matted. He is breathing heavily, clutching his arm as he reaches to retrieve the sword. On the hilt is tied a now torn, muddied, pale blue ribbon. Its image engraved forever into the soldier's mind. Not six feet from the sword lies the small body of another fellow soldier. It is not an uncommon sight to the surviving soul, though his heart is heavy with pain as his eyes focus. The fallen soldier's right hand is outstretched, and the warrior holding the sword can put the scene together all too clearly. The last blow was fatal, and his comrade had no time. Clearly this body now strewn across the dirt would breathe no more. A lost cause, the warrior stands and parts himself from the sight. As he distances himself from the fallen body, his strength fails, and he falls._

Death.

_The fragile body of a woman lies entangled in pale white sheets. Her arms are bruised and cut, bandaged even in some places. She lies on her back while Healers stand over her, their magic visible to the eye. A line of electricity shoots down the woman's spine, and she jolts. Her eyes flutter open. The Healers step back and smile. They have succeeded. The woman turns on her side, her tanned face beaming at her saviors. Realizing her surroundings, the woman collapses once more to her original state, letting out a saturated moan. She weeps, and as she does, examines her right palm. Bruised by the weight of something, she does not recall, the woman stretches her fingers._

Kavalnir's hand tingled as she woke from her deep unconsciousness. She flicked her wrist back and forth to get the blood flowing, sitting up as she did so. She failed to notice that Agathore's arm was wound tightly across her torso, making it difficult to sit straight. Kavalnir's movement woke her friend.

"Good morning," she said monotonously as Agathore drew his arm back to his chest. The sun had risen hours ago, and its rays trickled blindingly into the sleeping quarters. "How did you sleep?"

Agathore stood and stretched his back, cracking it a few times. "Just fine, how about you?"

In truth, Agathore knew perfectly well how Kavalnir had slept. Only hours after bestowing his strength to her, Kavalnir sweat and twitched, dreaming heavily. Agathore took a look into her thoughts, or rather what bits were coming to him. He saw darkness, death, and devotion, thinking that Kavalnir's dreams were heavily-laden with emotion. At one point during the night he had to restrain his friend, as she nearly convulsed where she slept. Had her dreams really been that bad? Agathore wondered to himself, unsure of whether or not Kavalnir recalled the events.

"Fine," answered Kavalnir as she stood as well, pulling her legs back to get blood flowing to them as well.

Agathore put his thoughts out. "Do you remember your dreams from last night?"

"No, why?"

"No reason." He strode to the washroom across from the bed. As he pushed the door open, a hand found his shoulder. He turned, facing Kavalnir. "What is it?"

She wore a serious expression. "You know. With you, it's never 'no reason.' That's what. Tell me: what's on your mind?"

Agathore couldn't deny this. He knew that she knew him all too well. Kavalnir could tell when he had something to point out. Now, what to say? Should he tell her about how she reacted to her dreams? Or did she already know, and could she tell he was hiding something?

"I think you should sit down, if you want me to be honest."

"About everything, please." Kavalnir took a seat on the bed. Agathore sat next to her. He started with haste.

"I talked with Queen Islanzadi yesterday afternoon, you know that. But you don't know what we talked _about_." Kavalnir shook her head. Agathore continued. "We discussed the importance of why we are here, and _more _importantly- why we were fated to be together. No, not why, excuse me," he was losing track of his words as he focused on her eyes. "But the results of us being fated for one another. We established that our mental connection -mind link, if you will- has become the focus of our relationship. Without it, we would basically have no relation and our lives would go on as we expected they would. But now that we have this gift, we've got to know why we have it. It's not just some silly fate. We were destined to change the world...If that doesn't sound odd enough."

Kavalnir listened intently, her brow furrowed in thought. "It's fine."

Agathore continued. "Well you know that we're here for something big. A battle. The turning point of this war on Galbatorix, perhaps. At least, that's what I gathered from the Queen. We'll be facing an inevitable blow to either his Empire, or the resistance. I'm assuming we're part of the resistance. That's why we've been brought here to train. I think we can safely deduce that we are now key factors in the failure or success of any sort of uprising against the Empire, and worst- Galbatorix himself."

"Surely... Agathore, this isn't a new concept to me at all. I've seen your thoughts, and I've been able to piece together what you're saying already. What are the real words you're avoiding?"

He flushed slightly. "Well the one thing that Islanzadi and I discussed most was what will happen once this battle is over. I've been thinking that it's not going to be the end, oh definitely not- But this isn't just a blow we can brush off. After this battle, as we've decided it's inevitable now, we have to decide what we're going to do. By 'we,' I mean you and me. What I was getting at was that this connection that we have is strong. If we're separated, will it fade? Who knows?" Agathore felt Kavalnir's hand on him again, though this time it was his own hand she touched lightly.

"Once this whole battle against Galbatorix and the Empire is finished, do you know what I'm going to do?"

"No."

Kavalnir brushed her hair from her face. "I have been thinking about this for some time now. We're at the point where a battle on a close front isn't far off. Supposing that we don't survive, well, then that's that. If one of us survives, it's questionable. Now that we've come so far from home, so far from our lives, it would be quite difficult to imagine life back there again. In Uru'baen. Or at least, away from my comrade and best friend." She smiled. "I never once thought for a minute that we'd ever be separated, even if this so-called war or battle is finished. Fate brought us together to aid in the resistance, but that's not all it brought us together for. In this short time with you, I have realized that about only one thing I am absolutely sure. I wouldn't leave your side for anything."

"And I wouldn't yours, either." He searched her eyes. "But I have to know one more thing. Please, do you know why I asked you about your dreams?"

Kavalnir's hands stroked his forearms. "No, I don't. Will you tell me?" Her words came softly.

"Of course." Agathore took one breath. "During the night... I was hoping you remembered yourself, but you were spasming. I don't know why, exactly, or completely. But I searched your memory and thoughts so I could perhaps find the answer, and it turns out you were shaking due to your-"

"-Dreams." Kavalnir finished with her friend. Her eyes were wide. "I do recall they were horrible. But I didn't think I reacted that way to them."

"My arm was around you to keep you restrained. Something in your subconscious must have made you act, frightened, upon what you saw."

Kavalnir gasped. "Ah. Well I'll try to remember..." She focused, closing her eyes, searching within the deepest crevices of her memory. "Lots of darkness. Yet, fire... There's. It's... It's the battle. I remember now. I saw it. Well, I dreamt it. There was lots of..." Her eyes opened, and, finding Agathore's gaze, she finished, swallowing. "Death."

"Did you see who died?" He searched her thoughts as well for any strand of information.

She closed her eyes again, focusing much harder than the first attempt. "I see a multitude of bodies. It's complete devastation. But two in particular are standing out in my mind. A questionable third. But I'm absolutely sure of two. Two deaths."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, completely and totally."

Agathore nodded. "Those odds could be for or against us. Two...But you shouldn't worry about that. Because no matter what, I'm going to make sure we come out of this battle unscathed. I promise."

Kavalnir smiled. "I'll hold you to it."

_Black. Charcoal fires burned, the smell of death hung over what looked like a cavern. A tall figure emerged from behind his throne. He looked down upon a shrouded figure who knelt before him, his head covered._

"_I welcome your alliance," the standing figure grumbled deeply, lifting his hand to motion that the figure stand with him. It outstretched a hand and placed it in the hand of the other figure. He drew a circle with a black claw, drawing blood from the kneeler's palm. "I expect success in return for my gift to you." He whistled and a third hooded figure entered, carrying a case. The man opened it, revealing a glistening red object. He lifted it out of the case, holding it to his guest's face, grinning. "You will serve me well."_

Deception.


	18. Chapter 17: Things Change

Chapter XVII: Things Change

Uziel stared calmly, watching Agathore's shoulders rise and sink. He grinned. "You've been improving since you arrived."

Agathore straightened his back, replacing his sword in its sheath. He nodded silently. His hair was plastered to his forehead, sweat dripping from his nose and chin. The sun beat down directly on his salted neck. He blinked water from his eyes. "I've been practicing on my own, thank you."

The elf huffed, lowering himself into a cross-legged position in the grass. He motioned for Agathore to join him. "You've done enough physical training for the day," he dryly studied the dripping figure in front of him. "Just look at you." Agathore removed his vest and proceeded to dab his forehead with it. "What we're going to do now is talk about strategy, if you don't mind."

Agathore cocked his head to one side. "In what way?"

"Mental preparation, I guess you would call it that." Uziel continued. "I talked with Queen Islanzadi, she asked me to continue conversing with you about what you had previously discussed. But I think we can change that a little bit, can't we?"

Calming breeze flitted around them as they sat. It was a perfect afternoon.

"Uziel! Agathore!" A white figure was striding evenly towards the two. They turned to see Lyra, smiling as she walked, the breeze flowing through her shining, golden-red locks. She wore a long, flowing white dress, celebrating the beautiful day. In one of her hands, she pulled along another girl, donned in a pale green dress much similar to her own. As Agathore watched, he saw the familiar blue eyes of Kavalnir, focused on the ground as she walked. Her thoughts were in a hundred different places, he could hear the crowded words escaping from her mind as she drew closer.

"We'll be having some guests," Uziel chimed in from behind his student. "Strategizing together, so we're most connected during battle." He seemed so sure of the nearing future, his tone of voice was hard as stone.

Agathore heard nothing of what Uziel had said, his eyes were locked on his friend. How she looked, green folds of fabric flowing between tanning calves, around her toned torso. Her arms looked smooth as silk, even from feet away. He quickly realized his deviating thoughts, covering them so they wouldn't cross the delicate border to Kavalnir's mind.

As soon as he realized this, she looked up, her face breaking into a wonderful grin. She pushed a few strands of lightening hair from her face. He noticed that it was cut considerably shorter. It was different, certainly, but her hair was getting long anyway. He let his thoughts wander again, making sure they were protected this time. How beautiful she looks, the wind, the sun, they compliment absolutely every feature. Before his thoughts went too far, Agathore stopped. _I don't believe I'm thinking like this...Battle could be days away. I need to stop letting my mind go like this. It's too much for right now. Focus._

Kavalnir stopped just a foot from her companion. She looked down, a smile smile gracing her face. In that moment, forgetting all of what was around her, she bunched up her dress and sat cross-legged next to Agathore. Lyra laughed at the gesture, almost gliding gracefully to the ground next to Uziel.

A single thought came gliding across the break. _Let's focus today._

Lyra started the verbal conversation promptly. "To continue the conversation between the Queen and Agathore, we decided to converse together, so everyone is aware of what exactly will be going on...Now," her voice straightened from its usual light, happy tone. "We're not exactly positive on when the battle is going to begin. But we can be sure it won't be taking place in Ellesmera. The city is too protected for that."

Agathore focused. "What does that mean for us, then?"

"You'll be relocated, but we'll only tell you where that is as soon as you're ready to leave. Just in case we're being scryed upon." Uziel spoke where Lyra fell silent. His eyes darted from left to right before he continued. "You both have come a long way with your training, even in the few days that we have spent together. But there is still much we have to teach you, on the mental side of the war, that we have not touched upon just yet."

Kavalnir's brow furrowed. "But wouldn't training physically for a specific amount of time also prepare us mentally for what we're going to see an a legitimate battle?"

Uziel shook his head. "To an extent. Right now, you are working with one person, and one person only. Kavalnir, you are working with Lyra, as I am with Agathore. When you two are finally put into a battle, there will certainly be more than one person, or being, trying to attack and kill you. That brings me to another point. People will try to take your life if they know what you are." He gestured between Kavalnir and Agathore, reminding them of what they were even in Ellesmera for. "At least, if they know what you posses. That must remain an absolute secret to anyone we are up against. If the word of your ability gets out, and oh, I should not even be speaking of it now," he cursed under his breath, "then we are all destroyed."

The sun began to sink slowly over the treetops of the beautiful City of the Elves. The group of four sat still, discussing their plans.

"Do you have any idea regarding the environment of battle?" Kavalnir seemed to be loaded with questions, always learning. "Who will we be fighting with? Against?"

Agathore put his hands on her shoulder. "I'm sure we'll find out all of this in good time." He quickly removed his hands when she gave them a disapproving glance. "We still have some time left before war is going to break out."

Kavalnir turned. "How can you be so sure?"

_Can't you feel it, too? _"I have a feeling. Something in my gut tells me we have a good deal of time before anything absolutely serious happens." _We can discuss this more later._

Lyra and Uziel seemed to agree with Agathore. "This is true," Lyra stated. "It is something that you simply...feel." She stood, just as gracefully as when she sat hours before. She stretched her arms gently above her head, yawning slightly. Looking down upon her comrades, she smiled. "I think it's getting a little late, and we have covered many points already. This can continue tomorrow, yes?"

Uziel nodded, standing as well. "Right, tomorrow we shall pick up right where we left off today, we will leave you to return to your quarters and rest up until then..." He smiled, for the first time that Kavalnir and Agathore had seen since their arrival to the city. "You deserve it."

Kavalnir hung her head over the sink. She took two deep breaths, passing a hand over her face in the process. She grabbed a bar of what looked like soap and began scrubbing it over her cheeks, cleaning off the impurities.

"Are you alright?" Agathore stood in the doorway, his head resting against one arm on the doorframe. Kavalnir looked up at him, her eyes searching.

"Just fine," she whispered honestly. She steadied herself. "Lots of things running through my mind." She washed the suds from her face and dried with the cleanest towel.

"I don't believe it," Agathore replied, closing the distance between himself and Kavalnir. "Your thoughts are compltely crowded, they're flowing into my mind." He smiled.

Kavalnir shrugged her shoulders. "Hasn't it hit you yet that this is all happening entirely too fast?" She sat on the edge of the tub across from the sink and mirror, watching her reflection stare back at her. "How long has it been since we've left home?"

Agathore thought for a minute on this. "I can't be sure. A month? More?" His train of thought wandered through his mind, every so often letting a few words escape from his lips. "But a month seems to be...too little."

"You're right about that," Kavalnir noted one of his nonverbal assumptions. "Time has passed quite quickly indeed. I feel like I haven't thought about anything else but this battle," she gesticulated.

"It has completely consumed us," Agathore finished. "You're right about that, too." He sat on the tub next to his friend. "I feel like I have to keep reminding you," He waited until Kavalnir turned to focus on him. "But no matter what happens, this is what we were fated to do. And we're going to get through, no matter what happens. It doesn't matter how much time it takes." He flashed a weak smile. "As long as we get where we need to go, and do what we need to do."

The small city of Gil'ead sits near a small lake. Everything is quiet, save for the uproar coming from the darkest building of the city. Two prisoners had just escaped with the help of another, and a dragon. The pale figure of a Shade, with his long hair and blackened teeth, approaches the prisoners slowly, ready to kill. The two prisoners, both men, watched in anticipation, planning. The blonde prisoner holds with him a woman with shining black hair, she was unconscious.

"Get out, Eragon," cried the other man. As he turned to face his enemy, the Shade recognized the dark locks of his foe, holding a bow far in front of him.

Eragon ran out with his dragon, distracting the Shade in enough time to let the other man steady an arrow and shoot the Shade in the middle of the forehead. His eyes shot up, focusing on the arrow. He hissed with disapproval and defeat.

The man smiled successfully as the Shade disintegrated into the air. He did not waste this time and turned to follow Eragon out of the prison. He met his allies outside, huffing for breath. "I believe he's gone," the man gasped.

Eragon clapped him on the shoulder. "Well done. But Murtagh," he motioned to the woman he held. "We have to get her out of here."


End file.
